Crystallization
by mcdinh
Summary: At the age of 5, Crystal woke up in a middle of the woods, not knowing who she is or she come from. She was then raise in the orphanage and happily grew up with Yusei and his friends. As time passed by, Crystal began to develop mysterious powers and will have to use them to help the Signers save the world, at the same time, recover her memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hiyas! Here I am with another Yu-gi-oh 5Ds story. I know I'm still working on the other one called The Battle of Christmas Eve, but truth is, I have a habit of multi-tasking. Anyway, this story will take place on the Yu-gi-oh 5DS event, but don't expect to be the exact copy, and I'll be adding my ocs in them. This first chapter is more of a prologue and it starts when Yusei is 7, Jack 8, Crow 6, and my oc Crystal 5. So, I hope you guys will enjoy. R&R! ;)**

**Chapter 1**

_Everything is dark around me. I can't seem to remember what's going on. All I remember was seeing flames destroying everything around me. I ran away from them, hoping to not get burn. By then, I collapsed from fatigued, fading into darkness, not knowing what's going to happen to me._

_"Hey, hey," I heard a voice, "Hey, are you alright? Wake up!"_

XXXX

My eyes fluttered opened. I woke up to find myself surrounded by trees. A sunlight shone on me, so I block it with the palm of my hand from letting it reach to my eyes. I groaned and got up, letting my fingers touched the grass.

"Thank God! You're awake!" I heard a same voice in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and saw a boy, who is about the same age as me, probably older, with spiky raven hair with golden highlights that jets upward like an upside down crab. I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I found you laying down right in the middle of the woods, so I was worried."

"I'm not sure," I answered. I started looking around, "I can't seemed to remember what happened."

"Where do you come from?" the boy asked, "Maybe I can take you there."

"I...," I paused. I can't remember where do I live, nor how do I end up here, "I don't know."

His eyes widened, "Wait, you mean, you don't know where you come from?"

I shook my head. The boy sat next to me and rubbed his chin, trying to think of something, "It seems like you lost your memories then. Why don't you come to my place for a bit, then maybe we can help you?"

I blinked in surprise, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" the boy got up and smiled. He grabbed my hand to help me up, "Do you know your name, at least?"

Wait, I may have lost my memories, but I still remember my name, "Crystal...My name is Crystal."

"Okay Crystal, my name is Yusei. I'll take you to our place then. Come on," he started walking through the woods, and I started following him. At first, I felt like I shouldn't trust him. However, I began to sense an aura around him, which tells me that Yusei seems to be friendly and trustworthy.

By then, we reached to an old looking house, where there are kids in different age playing around the yard. They seemed to be having fun. Yusei and I passed by them until we hear another voice.

"Yusei!"

I looked up and saw two boys around Yusei's age, one blonde, and one orange hair, coming straight towards us.

"There you are," the blonde hair boy said, "Where the heck did you run off to?"

"Sorry, Jack, Crow," Yusei apologized, "I kinda wonder around for a bit."

The blonde boy, now known as Jack, sighed and shift his glance towards me.

"Huh, who's this?"

After seeing his glare, I timidly hide behind behind Yusei, pulled on to his sleeves, and shiver.

"Jack," another boy named Crow shove Jack, "Don't do that. You're scaring her."

Yusei patted my head, telling me not to be scare because these two boys are his friends, "Her name is Crystal. I found her in the middle of the woods, unconscious."

Crow's eyes widened while Jack seemed calm, but also shocked of what Yusei said.

"No way..." Crow said in disbelief and looked straight at me, "How did you end up like that?"

"I...I don't know," I answered softly, "I just woke up, not knowing what just happened."

"Wait," Jack said, "You don't mean..."

Yusei nodded, "She lose her memory."

The two boys gasped. Everything became silent for a moment. Crow broke the silence and smiled at me.

"Then, let's take you inside. I'm sure Martha will let you stay after we explain everything."

I looked at Yusei in confusion, "Mar...tha?"

"Martha is our mother," he explained, "Well, not our real mother, but she takes care of us and the other kids in the orphanage."

I looked at Crow and Jack, and then back to Yusei. "Is that okay?"

Yusei smiled and nodded.

Crow also smiled and gently took my hand, "All right, let's go!"

All four of us went inside the orphanage.

XXXX

Few minutes later...

We were already inside the orphanage at the kitchen. Yusei, Jack, and Crow already told Martha, a woman with long black hair, wearing a red dress and a white apron, about me. As she listened, she gave me a face of sympathy and gently place a plate of pudding in front of me.

"So, you boys were saying that she was in the middle of the woods unconcious and doesn't remember anything?" she asked the boys with a worried expression.

All three of them nodded.

"Well," Jack was the first to speak up, "Yusei was the one who found her and brought her here."

Martha stared at Yusei, "It's true," he replied, "I just can't leave her there like that."

Martha then gently stroked my long, purple hair, "Oh, poor little girl," she whispered.

I continued to stare at the pudding Martha gave me and then started poking at it with my finger to make it jiggle. All three boys gave me wierd expressions, but I didn't care.

"Hey," Jack rebuked, "That's not to play with."

I ignored him and continued to poke the pudding.

"Martha, what's wrong with her?" Crow asked.

Martha sighed, "It's a little difficult to explain to you kids. You see, when a person has an amnesia, he or she will not only forget about what happened, but also sometimes their surroundings. I supposed she really doesn't know what pudding is."

"I see," Crow said.

"But it'll be okay. I'm sure that Crystal will remember somethings about herself," Martha remarked, "It takes time." Martha gently took my hand away from the pudding and instead scoop the piece of it with the spoon.

"Here Crystal. Puddings are meant to eat, not to play with. Now say 'ahh'."

I did what she said and took a bite out of it and chewed slowly. It doesn't taste too bad, but somehow, I don't like the slippery texture of it. However, I continued to eat it anyway.

"Is it good?" she asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Martha, you'll let Crystal stay here right?" Yusei asked. Both he and Crow gave Martha puppy eyes.

"Of course," Martha laughed, "There's no way I can say no to that. Now why don't you three play with Crystal for a bit while I'll set up a room for her. Both Yusei and Crow jumped in excitement. Jack seemed to be the only one to be displeased, but I couldn't really tell.

"Well that's fine," Jack said as he turned towards to me, "You better not do anything stupid when you're around me 'kay?"

"Jack! That's not the way to talk to her!" Martha scolded Jack. He cringed and gave her an apologetic look. I, on the other hand, tugged Yusei on his sleeves and hide behind him. Yusei looked at me nervously, not knowing what to do.

Crow laughed at this scene, "Everytime Jack scares her, Crystal always hide behind Yusei."

"B-but," Yusei responded, "Why's that?"

Martha laughed at Yusei and me, "I beleive somehow she is really attached to you, Yusei."

Yusei and I looked at each other and blushed. Yusei looked away from and sighed, "I wonder how long will this last?"

**Author's note: I know this is short, but I still have some details to add. Don't forget R&R. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Okay! Here's the second chapter of Crystallization! Spoiler alert, there will be another oc in this chapter, but I'll let my storyline explain it. Also, I'm still working on my other Yugioh 5ds story, chrismas special, Battle of the Christmas, so it'll be nice if you guys can also read that too. Anyway, read and review as always.**

**Disclaimer: BTW, I should've mention this earlier, but I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I only own my ocs such as Crystal.**

**Chapter 2**

Two years later...

As time passed by, I got used to living inside the orphanage. At first, I was still shy, so most of the time, I hang out with Martha and help her with some chores like cleaning and cooking. However, I managed to get along with Yusei and his friends. Everytime when I go out to play, I always clinged to Yusei, though he didn't seem to mind anymore. After all, we became great friends. Crow is also friendly as well. He sometimes have that stubborn attitude, but I kinda like him that way. As for Jack, well, I learned from Yusei and Crow that he doesn't like to hang out with strange people, which kinda offends me for a bit. But we managed to get along just fine.

A year ago, I made another friend. On a rainy day, Yusei and I looked out of the windows of the orphanage and saw a boy with blue hair and brown eyes. We learned that his name is Aoi and he was walking around aimlessly outside. Yusei and I brought him inside, for that we can't let him stay outside raining like that. Of course, Martha let him stay. He was emotionless when we first met him and all the other kids were avoiding him. I managed to opened up to Aoi because I knew I felt the same way when I first got here. By then, we became fast friends.

Though lately, I began to see glowing stuff around people, which nobody else could see. Martha took me to the doctor to take a look about it. According to Dr. Hanasaki (that's the one who did the checkup on me), he said that the glowing stuffs that I kept on seeing on other people is called aura. It usually helps me to recognize people's emotion or to identity them. To me, it wasn't really a bad power, but still...I'm kinda uncomfortable about seeing things that other people can't.

Anyway, one day, I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I changed my pajamas to a lilac blouse with long white sleeves and a blue jean shorts. I combed my long purple hair neatly and tied it to a pony tail. After I made sure I fixed myself up for the day, I out on my black boots and head downstairs to the kitchen. Somehow, it's seem so quiet today. Where is everyone? And why is the kitchen so dark!

When I entered the kitchen, the lights turned on and confettis started popping in front of my face.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL!"

I looked around and saw Aoi, Yusei, Crow, and Jack standing in front of me. I gasped in surprised.

"You guys," I looked around seeing the banner that says 'Happy 7th Birthday Crystal!', streamers, and other decorations around the room, "You guys did this for me?"

"Yep!" Crow patted my back, "We did this for your birthday today!"

"Yeah, and guess what?" Yusei said to me, "This is the second year when we first met."

I smiled and nearly cried tears of joy, "You guys..."

"All right kids, head to the table now," Martha called out and we did what she told us. She placed a cake that is covered in white frosting and sprinkles and has seven candles on them. I gracefully gleamed at it.

"Okay Crystal, go ahead," Martha replied. I made a wish and blew out the candles. Everyone started clapping.

"So, what did you wish for?" Jack asked me.

"Well... that's a secret," I answered.

"Aww, at least tell me, " he whined.

"But if I tell you, my wish won't come true." Everyone, but Jack laughed.

"All right, time to open presents," Crow exclaimed, "Aoi, you can give your's first."

"Um, okay," Aoi presented me a purple box with blue ribbons on it, "Here Crystal, this is for you."

I untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, theres a silver cresent moon hair clip that is decorated with blue and purple gems. I held it out to get a better view of it, "Oh Aoi, it's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"I made it," he answered and started to blush, "Well, I found the the hair clip that was dropped near the woods and then I decorated it so..."

I hugged him tightly, which caused him the blushed deeper red, "I really love it. Thank you Aoi. I promise I'll take good care of it."

"That was very thoughtful of you Aoi," Martha complimented, "Here Crystal, let me put it on for you."

I let go of Aoi and handed the hair's clip to Martha. She clipped it the the left side of my bangs. I took a good look at the mirror to see the clip glistening on my hair.

"All right, here's our present," Yusei handed me a small blue, rectangular box with red ribbon, "Actually Crystal, there's only one more present for you and it's from all three of us, but I think you're really going to like it."

"Well, let's see," I said, I opened the box amd gasped. Inside, there's a duel monster card called Sparkling Crystal Dragon (ATK 2500, DEG 1800). It has the appearance of a purple dragon covered in scales that are made out of crystals.

"Wow, this is so cool!" I gave Yusei even a bigger hug, "Thanks Yusei, this is a best birthday ever!"

"Hey, why is only Yusei getting a hug?" Crow whined.

"Yeah, this card is from all of us too!" Jack added.

"Okay guys, come here," I laughed and hugged them both. I let them go and took a look at the card they gave me. Then, I looked up to the guys.

"I've decided to add this to my deck," I said.

Yusei started patting my head, "Then, let's head outside so we can check out our cards."

I nodded in agreement. Yusei, Crow, and Jack started to head outside with their decks. I was about to tag along when I noticed Aoi going to his room.

"Are you coming, Aoi?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered, "I left my cards in my room, so I'm going to get it. I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you outside," I called out and head outside with Yusei and the others.

As we head outside, I added Sparkling Crystal Dragon to deck and shuffle them.

"All right, with this card, I know I'm going to win today. And my first opponent will be...you!" I pointed to Jack in front. He bursted out in laughter.

"Hahaha, are you kidding me?" Jack asked, "There's no way you'll win even with that card. I'll pretty much squished you like a bug."

I pouted at him, "Meanie," Though, it is true that I always lose to Jack no matter how many times I tried to beat him, but I'm not going to be discouraged by that.

"Come on Jack, go easy on her. After all, it is her birthday today," Yusei reminded Jack.

My eyes gleamed at Yusei when I heard him say that. He's always nice to me, especially when we first met.

All of the sudden, we heard a wail.

"No stop! What are you doing?!"

All four of us rushed to the front door to see what's going on. By then, we saw three older boys surrounding Aoi, who was crying and have his cards schattered to the ground.

"Heh, this is what you get from our duel last week," one of them said.

"Yeah, you're nothing but a freak," the other said.

"Now, get out of here before you hurt someone," the third one said.

"But...but I never meant to do that in the first place," Aoi sniffed.

"SHUT UP!" One of the boys kicked Aoi in the stomach, which made him winced in pain.

Jack approached behind a group of older boys, "Hey."

The three boys turned around to Jack and stimulously asked, "What?!"

Jack then smacked one of the boys on the nose and made him fell down, "This is what you get for hurting our friend."

The boy with his nose bleeding stood up and glared at him, "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" All three olders boys and Jack started wrestling each other.

"Let me help out!" Crow remarked as he jumped into the fight. As for me and Yusei, we both rushed towards Aoi to help him up.

"Aoi, are you okay?!" I asked.

Aoi nodded and stared down to the scattered cards. One by one, Yusei started picking them up, "Come on, let's start gathering the cards up."

Aoi and I nodded and picked up the cards. Once we gathered the cards and gave them back to Aoi, the fight was over and the three older boys ran away with bruises and black eyes.

"You'll pay for this!" One of them shouted.

Yusei, Aoi, and I ran to Jack and Crow, and we could see that Crow got knocked out and ended up with a black eye, while Jack was standing up without a scratch on him.

"Ha, victory is mine!" Jack yelled.

Yusei and I sighed, _yeah, no kidding._ Jack eyed on Crow and literally drag him inside the house to let Martha checked on him. Yusei and I lead Aoi inside to get him treated as well.

XXXX

Fifteen minutes later...

Martha shooked her head as she treated Crow's and Aoi's injuries. We already told her about how did it happen and Martha said that we should be careful from now on. When she faced Crow and Jack, she told them that they shouldn't just use violence to solve the problems. I can tell that they want to complain that they were doing it for Aoi, but they decided not to argue and just go with it.

All five of us started heading outside and sat on the front porch. Among all of us, Aoi was the only one in the sulking form.

"Hey, Aoi," Crow nudged at him, "Are you okay?"

Aoi just nodded, but judging by the aura surrounding him, I can tell he's lying.

"Aoi," Yusei said, "You don't have to lie about your feelings. You can always tell us what's wrong."

Aoi still didn't say anything. I moved closer to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Aoi, you can tell us what happen, because we're your friends."

Then, Aoi lifted his head up and looked at all four of us.

"Well," he finally explained, "Last week, I dueled with one of the older kids that you saw earlier. At first, I didn't want to because...because I have psychic power."

All four of us gasped by Aoi's explanation. Come to think of it, none of us knew since Aoi first came here.

"Because I have psychic power, I knew I'm going to hurt someone by dueling. But one of the older kids said that I'm going to have to duel him anyway otherwise, they'll beat me up. So I did as they told, but just like I predicted, I injured one of them. At least, he wasn't hurt so badly, but I guess he was still angry about it and want to get revenge on me."

"Wait, why didn't you tell us?" Crow asked.

"More importantly," Jack added, "Is that the reason why other people avoid you?"

Aoi nodded, "He might've told other people about me and the rumor started. That's when they started to avoid me," he had his head down again, "I didn't want to tell you guys because I'm afraid that you'll guys would leave me after hearing about my powers."

Everyone was silence for a moment. Yusei patted Aoi on his head.

"Aoi, there's no way we'll leave you even though you have psychic powers. Honestly, I don't think that having powers like that is always bad. I think there are some ways to use it to help people."

"That's right," Crow agreed, "We all know that you're the kind of person that won't hurt other people like that."

"Yeah. Besides, you're not the only one with special power like that," I added, "I can see auras from other people to see their emotions. Like you, I'm not comfortable with my own powers, because I'm the only one here who can see it while others can't."

Aoi frowned, "But Crystal, your power is actually harmless. Mine isn't. I'm actually scared of what might happened if I use it."

Jack looked down at Aoi and sighed, "You know, sometimes you'll have to accept what you have that you don't want to have. Besides, I think there may be a reason why you were given that power. Because someday, there may be chances that you'll be able to use it for good benefits."

Aoi sighed. Knowing that he is still feeling down, I have an idea. I took a deep breath and sang in a melodious voice.

**Sense of Wonder**

**That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries?**  
** The miraculous door is right before our eyes.**  
** This entire world is a wonderland.**  
** We're already wondering!**  
** When anticipation turns into excitement,**  
** it'll be wonderful, won't it?**

As I sang, I can tell that Yusei, Crow, Jack...and even Aoi have their eyes close, enjoying the music.

** Who am I? And what is real?**  
** Why can't we see tomorrow?**  
** The more curiosity, the more we achieve higher levels.**  
** Our everyday together is pretty fun, don't you think?**  
** Tell me! Sense of Wonder.**

** Teach it! Sense of Wonder**  
** Life is full of teachings!**

** So we can make it!**  
** Let's go search for more mysteries!**  
** I won't be satisfied with the typical answer.**  
** A wonder life that's under a spell.**  
** Our future is full of wonder!**  
** It's better to live your life doing the things you like,**  
** because then, you'll be able to work harder!**  
** Let's wonder!**

** Let's Wondering!**

As I sang the last note, all four the guys stared at me in amazement.

"Heh, that actually sounded pretty good," Crow complimented.

"Yeah, you have a beautiful singing voice, Crystal," Yusei agreed.

I blushed, "Thanks, I've been singing for a long time so...," I turned to Aoi, "Do you feel better now?"

Aoi smiled, "Yeah, I think your singing actually cheers me up now."

I smiled at Aoi and held his hand, "Aoi, it's okay if you're still scared of what happened, but don't let that effect you. Good things will come to you, so no matter what happens, always smile."

Aoi gave me his most cheerful smile and nodded. By then, all five of us stared into the sky, wondering if something exciting will happened next.

**Author's note: And there you have it, my second chapter. Btw, the song "Sense of Wonder" is actually from one of the Fairy Tail openings. Very catchy, but I really like it. I'll be writing the next chapter soon, so please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'll go ahead and go through the story. Btw, I don't own yugioh 5ds. Just my ocs. Peace out! R&R.**

**Chapter 3**

Six years later...

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, peering to the clock. 7:00 am, still kinda early for me to wake up, but that didn't really matter. Why? Because today is my thirteenth birthday, and I'm at the age when I have to leave the orphanage. Well, that's how Martha's rule works. I was sad that I have to leave this place since I made a lot of good memories in the orphanage for eight years, but least, I'm happy that I'm allowed to visit here whenever I want to. I changed my pajamas to a purple t-shirt and a black jeans and combed my hair neatly so I won't have any bed hair. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and clipped on the crescent moon hair clip (the one Aoi gave me) on the side of my bangs. As I packed my stuff, I began to think about what my friends are doing now.

Speaking of my friends, Yusei, Crow and Jack had already left the orphanage before me and Aoi. I kinda got upset when Yusei left at the age of thirteen, meaning I won't be able to see him for another two years. I begged him to stay with me a little longer, but by Martha's rule, he's old enough to leave and take care of himself. I understand why she has to make that rule, but I still don't want Yusei to leave the orphanage. However, he did made me a promise and I still remember that.

*Flashback*

_"Crystal, don't cry," Yusei told me as I continue to shed tears, "It's not like I'm leaving for good."_

_"I know," I sniffed, "But there were other older kids like you who left and never came back. If you leave, then I won't be able to see you again!"_

_I continued to cry, and Yusei wiped the tears away from my eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'm not like the others. Neither is Crow or Jack. We'll always come back here and visit. Besides, you still have Aoi here to be with you."_

_I choked back my tears. Yusei started ruffling my head._

_"I'll tell you what. When you turn thirteen years old, like me, I come here to pick you up, so you can join me and the others."_

_I stopped crying and looked into Yusei's deep, blue eyes, "Really?"_

_"Really," he nodded, "That way, we can be together again. This is a promise. Pinky swear?" Yusei held out his pinky._

_I smiled and held out mine, "Pinky swear."_

_Our pinkies curled into each and we started laughing. By then, Yusei had walk away._

_"Yusei!" I called out, "Be sure to keep our promise!"_

_Yusei turned around to me with a smile and gave me a thumbs up. By then, he left._

*Flashback end*

Of course, as he said, he came here often to visit me and we still keep in touch. After remembering that promise, I feel excited and nervous at the same time. Will he come? What if he forgets and never shows up? I shook my head. Nah, there's no way Yusei will break a promise that easily.

Come to think of it, out of all five of us, Aoi was the exception of staying here after he turned thirteen. Knowing that I'm the youngest in the group, Aoi didn't want to leave me here alone, so he begged Martha to let him stay here a little longer until I turned thirteen. Martha gave in and agreed. You know, I thought that was kind of sweet of him to do that.

Speaking of the devil...

"You can come in, Aoi."

Aoi opened the door to my room and came in. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and a blue jeans, and his hair seemed to grow a little longer a bit shaggier since he came to the orphanage.

"How do you know I was out here?" he asked.

"I can see your aura, remember?" I reminded him. Yes, I can still see aura. Lately, my powers are developing really fast and I got use to it.

Aoi chuckled, "Actually, I already knew that. Anyway, you got everything you need?"

"Yep," I smiled, "Enough for me to get out and say hello to the world."

Aoi laughed, "All right then. Oh by the way..."

"What is it?" I asked. All of the sudden, Aoi pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me, which made me blushed.

"Happy birthday Crystal," he said.

I laughed and hug him back, "Thank you, Aoi."

Aoi let go of me and grabbed my hand, "Anyway, let's go. Martha already made breakfast downstairs. I heard she's making your favorite."

My stomach started growling, "Pancakes?"

"You got that right," he replied.

I gave him a smiled, "All right, let's go!"

We both rushed downstairs and saw Martha in the kitchen, setting a plate of pancakes on the table. She saw me and Aoi heading to the kitchen table.

"Happy birthday Crystal," she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Martha," I hugged her back.

"You seemed really happy today," she said, "Are you excited about something?"

I nodded and gave myself a glass of orange juice, "Yep, I'm hoping to see Yusei today after making that promise two years ago. I wonder if he still remembers."

Martha patted my shoulder, "Don't you worry. Knowing Yusei, I'm sure that he would never break the promise like that. Besides, I bet he's on his way now."

"Hmm, I hope so," I was about to take a bit at one of the pancakes, when all of the sudden, I started to feel a presence. I dropped my fork and quickly stood up. Both Aoi and Martha stared at me in confusion.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Aoi asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I closed my eyes, trying to sense where the presence is coming from. From around me, I can see a glowing aura coming from outside of the orphanage. Then, I recognized that aura and rushed out from the kitchen.

"Crystal! Where are you going?" Aoi shouted.

_ I can feel him_, I said in my head excitedly,_ He's actually here! _I hurried to the front door and open it.

"YUSEI!" I tackled Yusei with a hug, and he nearly fall back.

"Whoa! Hey, Crystal. Long time no see," he gave me a smile that I always love and hugged me back. He seemed to change a little bit in appearance. Yusei's skin is getting tanner, and he grew a little muscles on his arms. But, he still have that spiky, raven hair and golden highlights and a cheerful looking deep blue eyes. Yusei started ruffling my head, "You seem to grow up a lot."

I laughed, "I guess so."

"Hey Yusei, good to see you again," Yusei and I eyed on the front door and saw Aoi and Martha coming outside.

"Hey Aoi, good to see you again too," Yusei smiled. He and Aoi did a fist bump. Yusei turned to Martha, "Hello Martha."

"Hello Yusei, I'm glad to see you," Martha hugged Yusei, "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he answered, "Is everything okay in the orphanage?"

"Of course it is," Martha replied, "It's a good thing that you came today. Crystal was worried that you may never show up."

I can feel my face turning red from embarrassment when Martha said that. Yusei noticed that and turned to me.

"Were you worried that I would break your promise?"

I nodded in embarrassment, "H-hey, I'm just a little worried you know."

Yusei laughed, "How could I ever forget about that promise we made two years ago?"

I smiled, "Well, at least you remember, and I'm happy."

Martha placed her hands and our shoulders, "Well, we are all happy. Why don't we get inside and eat breakfast before it starts to turn cold?"

"Agreed!" All three of us shouted and head inside. Aoi came strolling along next to me.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're able to sense his aura that quickly," he whispered.

"I guess so," I replied back, "After all, I'm starting to get better at it."

"To me, it's kinda creepy if you ask me about it," he joked.

I glared at him, "Hey."

XXXX

After we ate breakfast, Yusei, Aoi, and I head outside to leave and waved Martha good-bye. She waved back and told us that we can come back and visit sometimes.

"Just be sure that you all are not injured once I see you again," she called out.

"We will," Aoi replied. By then, we left the orphanage and start heading to the deeper part of Satellite. As we walk around, I can tell that this place is actually old and rusty. Buildings seemed to crumbled apart, fogs started appearing, and junks started piling up. It's a lot gloomier, compare to the orphanage. However, I did kind of expect that. Not very many people who live here have a luxurious life time. Just then, I realized something.

"By the way Yusei, how's Crow and Jack?"

"They doing good actually," Yusei answered, "You'll see them soon once we get there."

"Come to think of it," Aoi said, "I heard you guys form a gang called Team Satisfication. What's the purpose of that?"

"Basically, " Yusei explained, "We have to satisfy out living by claiming different zones in this city. Our leader, Kyosuke Kiryu, was the one who came up with the idea. That way, we'll be able to make most of our livings here."

"Hmm, and how are you going to do that?," I asked.

Yusei reached into his pocket and held out his deck, "By dueling. Also, I already told Kiryu that I'll bring you two over there to join."

Aoi and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I said, "I'll join."

"Ditto," Aoi agreed.

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Yusei!" We looked up and saw Crow and Jack running towards us. Aoi and I smiled and ran towards them.

"Crow, Jack, long time no see!" We both said stilmulously.

"Nice to see you two again," Jack nodded.

"Yep," Crow started ruffling our head, "You two sure grow so much."

I laughed, "Hey Crow, stop messing with my hair," I looked up and noticed a mark that looks like an M on his forehead.

"Crow, did you get yourself marked?"

"Heh, sure did. Got into trouble for stealing, so the securities put me into jail Good thing I escaped."

"I see," I wondered what has been stealing lately. I glanced past Crow and saw a man, who is a little older than all five of us, with an icy blue hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a purple head band and a brown vest, similar to the ones Yusei, Crow, and Jack were wearing.

"Yo, welcome back, Yusei," he said, "I see that you brought two new friends here."

Yusei nodded, "Yes, these two are the ones we talk about earlier to join us. Crystal, Aoi, this is Kiryu, the one I've mention earlier.

We introduced ourselves to Kiryu and he stared at us suspiciously. I'm starting to get goose bumps by the way he's examining us.

"Hmmm, Yusei, you never told me that one of them is a girl."

Yusei and I blinkedin surprise, "Yeah, what about it?"

Kiryu shrugged, "Well, I could at least let the blue dude* join, but I don't think that I should allowed a girl like her here on our team."

I angrily growled at Kiryu, who backed off in response, "OH I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT, SEXIST!"

"Wait, blue dude?" Aoi added with a sweat drop on his head.

Luckly, Yusei, Crow, and Jack defended for me.

"Hold on sec, I thought we agree to let her join," Crow remarked.

"That's right," Jack added, "You didn't say anything about gender."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kiryu argued. Crow and Jack angrily glared at him.

Yusei came between to prevent the fight as peace maker. He turned to Kiryu.

"Kiryu, please reconsider this. I promised Crystal that I'll take her here to be with us. That's the promise I cannot break."

"Yusei..."

Kiryu thought for a moment, "Fine then, do you have the cards with you?"

I nodded and held out the deck thaI brought with me.

"Okay, here's the deal. You and I will settle this with a duel. If you win, then I'll go ahead and let you join, even if you are a girl. So, what do you say?"

I looked around and see all the guys staring at me. I've made my decision and slapped the duel disk on my wrist.

"All right, bring it on. Because I'm up for the challenge."

***Btw, Aoi means blue in Japanese. Because his hair is blue, and his name means blue, that's why Kiryu called Aoi blue dude.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Alright guys, it's time to duel...at least for Crystal. Sorry for the hold up. I have too many test lately. Btw, most of the cards in Crystal's deck is made up, usually based on her name (ex. Sparkling Crystal Dragon), and some others which I won't reveal yet. Right now, we'll continue on with the duel and see what will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds. I only own my ocs such as Crystal, Aoi, and some of Crystal's cards.**

**Chapter 4**

"All right, bring it on. Because I'm up for the challenge."

Kiryu smirked and ready his duel disk, "Heh, that's the spirit."

"Duel!"

**Crystal's LP: 4000, Kiryu's LP: 4000**

"Good luck, Crystal!" Aoi cheered.

"Be sure to kick his butt!" Crow added.

I winked at them, showing them I got the message.

"Ladies first," Kiryu offered.

"My turn. Draw!" I drew a card and smiled.

"I summon Crystal Archer (ATK 500, DEF 300) in attack mode," a girl with short blue hair, wearing light blue armor appeared with an bow and arrow made out of clear crystals, "By activating her effect, I can make her attack in the first turn. Go!"

Crystal Archer shot Kiryu in a shoulder with an arrow. He winced in pain and clutched his shoulder.

**Kiryu's LP: 3500**

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Heh, not bad," Kiryu smirked, "But, you're going to do better than that to get pass me. My turn. Draw!"

Kiryu took a look at the cards in his hands and smirked. Based on his aura I'm reading, I can tell he's planning something.

"I summon Vorse Raider (ATK 1900, DEF 1200) in attack mode," an armor monster with an axe appeared. Yikes! This monster's attack power is higher than mine.

"Now, Abaki, destroy Crystal Archer on the field!" he commanded. Abaki made a swing with his club on Crystal Archer. She burst from the field.

**Crystal's LP: 2600**

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I drew another card from my hand and smiled. Just what I needed.

"I summon Shadow Frost Witch (ATK 1600, DEF 1800) in attack mode," a woman with a long flowing dark blue hair with crimson eyes, wearing a black witch hat and a black coat appeared with her whip made out of ice, "By activate her effect, I can destroy one face down spell or trap card one per turn on the field. I think I'll choose the one on the right."

The Shadow Frost Witch lashed her whip at one of the face down cards on Kiryu's field and destroys it.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," I continued, "Each time Shadow Frost Witch destroys a spell or a trap card, her attack points will increase by 500." Shadow Frost Witch (ATK 2100). "Now, Shadow Frost, attack Vorse Raider." The Shadow Frost Witch lashed her whip at Vorse Raider.

"Not so fast," Kiryu smirked, "Activating trap card, Hate Buster. If one of my Fiend-type monster is targeted during battle phase, I'll select one of your monsters and destroy them instead, which will inflict damage equal to your Shadow Frost Witch's attack point."

"Trap Activated, Solemn Judgment!" I called out, "I can pay half of my life points to negate the trap card." Kiryu's trap card's effect, Hate Buster, is destroyed, and Shadow Frost Witch have successfully destroy Vorse Raider on the Field. However, my life points is cut down by half due to my own trap card's ability.

**Crystal's LP: 1300, Kiryu's LP: 3300**

"Hey, Chris," I blinked. Did Kiryu just called me 'Chris'?, "Is it okay for me to call you that right?"

"Um, I guess," I wasn't really bother being called by that.

"Anyway, is it okay for you to sacrifice your own life points by that much?" Kiryu implied, "Because by doing that, you're in a tougher situation than I am."

I started laughing, which made him stared at me in confusion, "I wouldn't sacrifice my life points without any plans. I still have some tricks in my sleeves win this. I'll go ahead and end my turn."

"Hmm, if that's what you think, I don't think you'll be able to continue on like this. My turn. Draw!" Kiryu drew another card from his deck.

"I'll summon Gene-Warped Warwolf (ATK 2000, DEF 100) in attack mode. Next, I'll activate my spell card, Lighting Vortex, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to the graveyard, so I can destroy your Shadow Frost Witch." Shadow Frost was burst from the field, leaving me with no monster to protect me.

"Now, Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack her directly!" Kiryu commanded. Gene-Warped Warwolf rushed towards me, ready to make an attack.

"Trap Card Activate! Mirror Force!" I declared, "Once a monster from an opponent's field started attacking, all monster in the attack position will be remove from the field." That was when Gene-Warped Warwolf was blocked from a magical barrier and burst from the field.

Kiryu gritted his teeth, "Then, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I drew another card from my deck, "I'll place Crystal Fairy (ATK 300, DEF 200) in attack mode." A little fairy with a pink hair and red eyes appeared wearing a simple pink dress decorated with colorful gems appeared.

"A tuner monster?" Kiryu blinked, "Don't tell me..."

I giggled, "I'll activate Crystal Fairy's effect, which allows me to summon back any Crystal monsters from my graveyard. I choose my Crystal Archer (ATK 500, DEF 300)." Crystal Archer is revived from the field.

"Now I'll play a spell card, Monster Reborn. I can revive one of my monster on the field. Come back, Shadow Frost Witch!" Shadow Frost Witch also was revived from the field.

"Now I tune my level 1 Crystal Fairy, level 2 Crystal Archer, level 4 Shadow Frost Witch!_ Sparkling jewels of the night, reveal your true light! Synchro Summon! Shine, Sparkling Crystal Dragon (ATK 2500, DEF 1800)!"_

Finally, a purple dragon with scales made out of crystals appeared, glistening in the sunlight. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Now I'll use an equip spell card, Rainbow Wing!" Sparkling Crystal Dragon's crystalized wings now started shining in a multiple colors, "Once I add this to the Crystal Monster, it will gain 800 attack points. Now, I'll let Sparkling Crystal Dragon attack you directly. Crystalize Stream!"

Sparkling Crystal Dragon aimed a stream of light at Kiryu, who covered his face from the light and nearly fall down to the ground.

**Kiryu's LP: 0, Winner: Crystal**

"That's that," I said happily. I almost burst out laughing when I saw the expression on Kiryu's face. His jaws dropped, and he froze up like a statue.

"All right, Crystal! Way to go!" Aoi shouted and patted me in the back.

"You seem to get better at this," Yusei complimented.

"Well, that's because you guys were ones who taught me," I said, "I don't think I could've won without guys."

"Hey, stop it. You're making us blush," Crow smiled and started ruffling my hair. Everyone, except Kiryu laughed.

"T-That's impossible," Kiryu muttered, "Me? Getting beaten by a girl? Haha, as if!"

Jack arched an eyebrow at Kiryu and smirked, "Now, I hope you learned your lesson, did you?"

Kiryu grunted, "All right, I did!"

"And that is?" Yusei asked.

Kiryu stayed silent for a moment, not wanting to admit it.

"Come on, Kiryu," Crow nudged at him, "Admit it."

"Fine," Kiryu snapped, "Never underestimate someone...especially a girl."

Everyone else started laughing at his response.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Here you go Chris. Here's one for you too, Aoi," Kiryu threw me and Aoi two brown vests, which is similar to what the rest of the guys are wearing, "Welcome to Team Satisfaction."

Aoi and I smiled, and we each did a fist bump with Kiryu. I have a feeling that this is going to be a great team.

**Author's note: And there you have. I hope this is okay. Anyway, R&R! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: All right, let's continue on with Crystallization. This will be Crystal's first time raiding into a duel gang's territory with the Team Satisfaction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yugioh 5ds. Only Crystal. That's that. Read and Review;)**

**Chapter 5**

"Okay gangs, let's review our plans again," Kiryu explained as he show us the map of the basement, "Our goal is to gather all members of Team Magicians in one place, so we'll let Crow sneak in first and act as the bait."

Crow sighed, "How come I have to be the one to act as the bait?"

"Because, you look like the one who would easily picked on," Kiryu answered, "I would've picked Aoi to do that, but I think we someone with more experience. Besides, I have something else for him to do already."

Crow's face turns red, "Thanks for saying that I'm weak looking," he said sarcastically.

Kiryu ignored him and continue explaining, "Anyway, while Crow is distracting them, the rest of us will break in and break into teams of two. Jack can join Crow on the first floor. Aoi and I will take the second one. Yusei and Chris will take the third floor. Everyone clear on that?"

All of us nodded. Kiryu smiled and clapped his hand, "All right then, get some sleep cuz you all are gonna need it. We'll wake up at seven so be prepare."

We were dismissed and head to our rooms. "Hey Crystal, are you excited?" Aoi asked.

"A little bit," I answered, "I'm also a little nervous since this is going to be our first time raiding into someone else's territory."

"Relax, I think we'll be fine," Aoi smiled, "Besides, I can't wait to do 'that' tomorrow."

"And what do you mean by 'that'?" Aoi whispered something to my ear, and I giggled, "Can't wait to see their reactions tomorrow."

"Crystal," Yusei called out, "You got a minute?"

"Um, yeah," I turned to Aoi, "I'll see you later Aoi."

"Um, okay," Aoi walked away to his room while I ran to Yusei.

"What is it, Yusei?" I asked.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" he asked. Did he just overheard our conversation?

"I guess," I answered timidly, "I'm kinda scared that I'll mess up for you guys."

Yusei patted my shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just do the best that you can. If you need anything, I got your back."

"Okay."

"Oh, by the way, I got you something," Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled a card and gave it to me. On the card is a cute, yellow-white fairy like creature whose head is shaped like a star and each point has blue tags on them. The card reads "Jirachi, The Wish Maker." (A/N: Yes, I know. Jirachi is a pokemon)

I smiled and hug Yusei, "Thanks Yusei. This will definitely help me with my deck."

Yusei hugged me back, "You're welcome."

XXXX

The next day...

We were already at Team Magicians' hideaway, and Crow had already started on his job. Meanwhile, the rest of us were outside, sneaking around the basement. Part of my job is to sense Crow's and Team Magicians' aura, just to see if they all gather around as we planned.

"Did you sense anything Chris?" Kiryu asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense who was inside the basement, "Six people are in there. One of them is Crow who...well...lost the duel on purpose and have his disk broken."

Jack snickered, "I knew he would make a good bait." I stared at Jack, knowing he must have talk to Kiryu yesterday into making Crow a bait.

"But aren't there six people in that team?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"There are, but for some reason, the leader is somewhere hiding, watching his members deal with Crow," I continue to check.

"Tsk, that guy is too chicken out to do anything, huh," Kiryu smirked, "Alright Aoi, you know what to do."

"I gotcha," Aoi activated his duel disk and played a spell card Hinotoma. All of the sudden, fireballs appeared and started shooting every, literally destroying the Team Magicians' base in flames. (Remember, Aoi is a psychic duelist. That's why the fireballs are real.) The members scattered everywhere in the basement, trying to escape the fireballs, just like mice trying to escape from a cat.

"Whoa, what the heck?"

"Fire! Fire!"

"Where did it come from? Somebody, help us!"

We covered out mouths, trying to hold back our burst of laughters.

"Okay, gangs. NOW!" Kiryu shouted.

We entered inside the base and started going after the members.

"Crow, catch!" Jack throw another duel disk at Crow.

"Thanks!" Crow shouted and slip on his new duel disk, "Heh, you guys better prepare for yourself."

We split up, according to our plans. Yusei and I chased after two members all the way to the third. One of them managed to hit the switch and turned off the lights. Everything became so dark, that we can't even see out feet. Lucky for me, I can still sense them, even in the dark.

"Yusei, one of them is heading toward that corner on the right," I pointed on the right.

Yusei nodded, "I gotcha. Take care of the other one."

"I will." We split up and head to our targets. I walked around to see where the other member's aura coming from. I managed to find him behind some of the boxes stacked up. He really does not know that I'm near him, so I decided to have a little fun. I carefully crept through the boxes behind him.

"Hehe, I found you!"

The guy yelped when he heard my voice and started running away. However, I caught up and threw a hand cuff at him, which became stuck to his duel disk. I attached the other end of the hand cuffs to my duel disk and activate it. The guy stared at his disk in horrified.

"Sorry," I waved a finger at him, "But you won't be able to escape unless you duel against me."

The guy stared at me and laughed, "Haha, I didn't notice at first, but I'm surprised that Team Satisfaction would allow a girl on their team. They must be desperately looking for new members."

I clicked my tongue at him, "Well, we'll see about that."

"Fine then, my name is Yukio by the way. I accept your challenge." Yukio activated his duel disk.

"Duel!"

**Crystal's LP: 4000, Yukio's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first. Draw!" I drew a card from my deck and smiled.

"I summon Shadow Frost Witch (ATK 1600, DEF 1800) in attack position." The Shadow Frost Witch appeared on the field.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Ha, I hardly called that a move," Yukio scoffed, "Too bad girlie, because you're going to regret it. My turn! Draw!" Yukio drew a card.

"I summon, Dark Elf ( ATK 2000, DEF 800) in attack position." An elf girl with tan skin, long purple hair, wearing a green dress appeared on the field."

"Um, doesn't that monster take away your life points once you let it attack?" I mentioned.

"True," Yukio agreed, "But it will still be worth it once I destroy your Shadow Frost Witch. Now attack!" With the cost of 1000 life points from Yukio, Dark Elf sends a beam of light at Shadow Frost Witch.

**Yukio's LP: 3000**

"Trap card activate!" I yelled, "Mirror Force! Once your monster starts attacking, all of your monsters in attack position will be destroyed on the field." The barrier surround my field and reflect the beam of light back the Dark Elf, which was later burst from the field.

"Tsk," Yukio gritted his teeth, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I drew a card, "I activate my Shadow Frost Witch's effect by removing that face down card on the field." Shadow Frost lashes her whip at the card and destroys it.

"For each trap card she destroys, her attack will increase by 500." Shadow Frost Witch (ATK 2100).

"Next, I'll use a equip spell card, Malevolent Nuzzler to increase her attack by 700." Shadow Frost Witch (ATK 2800)

"Eek! 2800 attack points?!" Yukio cringed.

"Now, I'll have Shadow Frost Witch attack you directly. Go! Ice Ribbon Slash!" The Shadow Frost Witch lashes her whip at Yukio.

**Yukio LP: 200**

"Now, I summon Crystal Feline (ATK 800, DEF 500) in attack mode." A purple cat with a red orb shining on it's forehead appeared.

"I'll let Crystal Feline attack you directly. Now!" Crystal Feline pounced at Yukio, taking away his life points.

**Yukio's LP: 0, Winner: Crystal**

"Nooooo! I lost!" Yukio cried, covering his face in defeat.

"I guess that's it," Suddenly, Yukio's duel disk exploded, which he jumped back in surprised and grief.

"My duel disk!" he cried.

"Oops," I giggled, "I forgot to mention this. Losers will have their duel disks explode, thanks to this hand cuffs." I detached the hand cuff from him and walked away, leaving him to moan in the darkness.

"Crystal!" Yusei ran up to me.

"Hi Yusei! I'm clear over here!" I waved and pointed to Yukio in a sulking form with his broken duel disk.

Yusei stared at sulking Yukio and gave me an impressive expression, "Nice."

"How about you?" I asked.

He gave me a thumbs, showing that he successfully defeated one of the members here. Then, we hurried back down to the first floor, where Aoi, Jack, Crow, and Kiryu were waiting for us.

"All right!" Kiryu declared, "We clear out Team Magician's base!"

We cheered for victory and high-five each others' hands.

**Author's note: And that's that. Sooner or later, this story will get more intense. Please Read and Review. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi, it's me again. I have some difficulties with my life, but we'll be continuing on Crystallization.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or the songs Crystal sings, whatsoever. I only own my ocs such as Crystal. Don't forget R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 6**

This raiding thing has been going on for a year, I guess. But we also have our own comfort time at our hideout. Crow is playing cards with the little kids. Yusei is working on our special duel disks. Kiryu is either organizing his deck or trying to plan for our next raid. Aoi is drawing on his sketchbook. Jack, well, who knows what Jack is doing. For me, I'm actually working on some bead crafts (Not telling why just yet) while singing some of the songs I know.

**"Fearless" by Taylor Swift**

**There's somethin' 'bout the way**  
**The street looks when it's just rained**  
**There's a glow off the pavement**  
**you walk me to the car**  
**And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there**  
**In the middle of the parking lot**  
**Yeah**  
**Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road**  
**I wonder if you know**  
**I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**  
**But you're just so cool**  
**Run your hands through your hair**  
**Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

**So baby drive slow**  
**'til we run out of road in this one horse town**  
**I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat**  
**You put your eyes on me**  
**In this moment now capture it, remember it**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway**  
**My hands shake**  
**I'm not usually this way but**  
**You pull me in and I'm a little more brave**  
**It's the first kiss,**  
**It's flawless,**  
**Really something,**  
**It's fearless.**

**Oh yeah**  
**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this**  
**You take my hand and drag me head first**  
**Fearless**  
**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress**  
**Fearless**

**Oh-oh**  
**Oh yeah**

"What are you working on?"

I jumped up, nearly knocking the box of beads on my bed and found Aoi next to me.

"N-nothing," I said to him while hiding the bracelets.

"Liar," he teased, "What are you making really?"

"Well," I paused for a moment, "That's a secret."

Aoi playfully glared at me, "Suspicious."

"I know," I nodded, giving him an evil grin, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I kinda got attracted to your singing," he blushed in deep red.

I sighed, "So are the other guys, I guess."

Aoi thought for a moment and came up with an idea, "You know what? You should write your own songs."

I sighed and shook my head, "I thought about that too, but that's impossible for me. You see, I need an instrument at least to coordinate the music with the lyrics. Like a guitar or a piano for example."

Aoi realized this and frowned, "I see. But do you even know how to play any of them?"

"I can always try," I said.

"There you are," a new voice appeared.

We both jumped up in surprise and found Kiryu next to the doorway in my room.

"K-Kiryu!" I yelled, "Don't come into my room without permission!"

"Hey, what's wrong with that? He came here as well," he pointed at Aoi who blushed deep red as a rose.

"At least Aoi is more trustworthy," I muttered.

"Anyway...Chris, it's time for your combat lessons," Kiryu evilly grinned at me while cracking his knuckles.

I shuddered. Oh god no. Not that again. It's been like this since I first got here, and Kiryu said it's necessary for me in case I need to fight back by force. Trust me. He does not take things lightly.

"Okay, let's go," he grabbed my arm and literally dragged me away from my room. I managed to scream "SAVE ME!" to Aoi before Kiryu shut the door.

XXXX

The next morning...

I woke up, feeling sore all over my body. Before I hit the shower, I took off my clothes and examine the bruises on my stomach.

"Grrr...that's it," I angrily gritted my teeth, "Next time, I'll make him pay for this."

I quickly showered and put on some fresh clothes, before heading outside. I decided to walk around for a bit til the guys woke up. By then, I spotted a card on the ground and pick it up. On there is a long, jet black hair women with fair skin and blue eyes. She wore a white dress with an amber gem on her chest and skirt that is longer on one side than the other and a flat strapped sandals with silver laces coming up to her knee. Her white, feathery wings sprouted from her back and shine in the sunlight. The card reads, "Cecilia, Guardian Angel of Light". It's strange to find a card here out of nowhere, but it looks really strong.

"Hey there," a voice appeared.

I quickly hide the card in my back pocket and looked up. There's a guy with a white hair and green eyes standing in front of me with a wolfish grin.

"Silver," I glared at him. Since he's wearing a light blue bandana on his right arm, this shows that he's the leader of Team Blizzard, one of the teams who we defeated few months ago, "What do you want?"

"Now don't be like that," Silver took a step closer to me and I stepped back, "I just passed by and saw you here alone. I though you might want company."

I crossed my arms, "Not interest. Oh, if you're here to get revenge on us, you'll might as well walk away."

"Come on," he tried to grab my hand, but I jerked away from him, "There's no need for you to act like that."

Before Silver can do anything else, a familiar icy blue hair duelist appeared behind him and trips him back, making him fall to the ground. Then, a raven hair duelist stood in front of me, prevent Silver from getting close to me.

Silver growled, "What the hell was that for?"

Kiryu responded by glaring at him, "Don't even try to pick up my teammates you perverted bastard."

Silver smirked at him, "Tsk, maybe next time."

"Never." Silver gave us one last glare before running off.

"Are you okay, Crystal?" Yusei asked looking concern.

"I'm fine," I said. Kiryu flicked his finger on my forehead. "Hey!"

"Chris, you got to be careful when you're out here alone," Kiryu scolded, "Guys like him may come and do something terrible to you,"

I stick my tongue at him, "Like I don't know that. Besides, I rather not hear that from someone who bruise me all over yesterday."

Yusei shot a glare at him, "Kiryu, I thought I told you not to be so rough on her."

"It's for her own benefits, Yusei," Kiryu declared, "Anyway, get ready you two. We're planning for our next raid."

I grunted as Kiryu walked off, "This guy..."

Yusei took notice of my reaction, "You know, Kiryu may be a guy who goes overboard sometimes, but he isn't a bad person. He's worried about you when you walked off from our hideout."

"I can _see _that," I sighed. After all, Kiryu was the one who given us hope to live under difficult circumstances in the Satellite. I guess he has some good points after all.

Yusei and I followed after him, planning for our next raid.

**Author's note: Sorry if this is a really short story (probably the weakest one as well). Some of my ideas jumbled and I was in a rush to finish it. And as for the song, it's not related to this chapter, but I kinda want to express that Crystal loves to sing. But I hope you guys like it. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hiyas! It's time to duel again. Only this time, we'll see Aoi dueling against the duel gang. Well (spoiler alert), he'll be tag dueling with Crystal. So, as far as the story goes, Crystal's power will start to develop so be aware of that. R&R. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Yugioh 5ds. I'm not going to explain why.**

**Chapter 7**

We arrived on final zone to invade. So far everything is quiet...too quiet actually. I closed my eyes and started to use my powers again to sense the duel gangs around.

"Crystal, how many people are you sensing right now?" Crow asked me.

I started counting in my head, "A hundred."

The guys stared at me with their eyes widened. Crow nearly fainted.

"THAT MANY?!"

"Just kidding," I replied, trying to calm him down, "There's thirty actually."

"That's still too many," Crow complained "This is unfair."

Kiryu laugh at Crow's reaction, "That's fine. I don't see any harm with that. Any less, then we'll be less satisfied."

Kiryu then started shouting to them, "Hey, we know you all are spying on us. Come on out!"

That's when the duel gangs appeared out of their hiding place.

"Now!" Kiryu declared. We started splitting up again trying to defeat every team members."

XXXX

30 minutes later...

"That's that," I said as one of the duel gang's disk explode. I had already beaten three so far. There's only two left for me to beat, and they already had their duel disk activated.

"Crystal," Aoi called out next to me, "Why don't we do the tag duel with them?"

"Sounds fun," I agreed, "Let's do this."

Aoi and I threw our handcuffs at the two duel gangs and activate our disks.

"Heh, looks like we're going to have to deal with the newbies here," one of them said, "Let's do this in Tag Force style."

"Duel!"

**Crystal's and Aoi's LP: 4000, Trent's and Ren's LP: 4000**

"I'll go first. Draw!" Aoi declared as he drew a card, "I'll summon Raiju, The Thunder Beast (ATK 1700, DEF 1800) in attack mode." A white wolf with blues eyes appeared on our field. It's fur started sparking blue electricity around itself.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," he said.

"My turn, draw!" Trent drew a card, "I'll summon Nin-Ken dog (ATK 1800, DEF 1000) in attack position. Now I'll let it attack Raiju, The Thunder Beast!" A half dog and a half human wearing a ninja suit appeared on the field and charged at Raiju.

"I activate a trap car, Negate Attack!" Aoi interrupted, "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can prevent it and end the battle phase."

"Grrr! I'll end my turn then," Trent grunted.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew a card and smiled. Perfect, just what I need, "I'll play a tuner monster Crystal Butterfly (ATK 200, DEF 300) in a attack position." A butterfly with a mixture color of blue, green, and purple wings appeared, spreading glitter everywhere.

"Now, I tune my level 2 Crystal Butterfly with Aoi's level 4 Raiju, The Thunder Beast!_ Hunting through the forest of the night, flash your senses with your light! Synchro Summon! Howl to the moonlight, Crystal Guardian Beast, Lupe (ATK 2000, DEF 1800)!" _A sky blue wolf with a crystalized armor appeared, growling at both Trent and Ren.

_"At your service, mistresses," _I blinked. Did I just hear it talk?

"Uh, is something wrong?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing. Activating Crystal Guardian Beast, Lupe's effect," I continue, "I can discard up to five cards from my hands to the graveyard and each card will increase Lupe's attack by 800." Crystal Guardian Beast, Lupe (ATK 6000, DEF 1800).

"Now, Crystal Guardian Beast, Lupe, attack Nin-Ken Dog!" I shouted as Lupe bite Nin-Ken Dog's shoulder and let it burst from the field.

**Trent's and Ren's LP: 0, ****Winner: Crystal and Aoi**

Trent's and Ren's duel disks have exploded.

"Phew, we did it!" Aoi and I high five each other's hand. However, our victory did not last long, as my eyes started burning. I winced and twitched my eyes as I fall to the ground on my knees.

"Crystal! What's wrong?!" Aoi asked, trying to help me up.

"I don't know," I answered, "Somehow, my eyes hurt. And..."

"And..."

"I feel like someone is in danger."

Before Aoi can asked me why, he look up gave out a shocking expression. I look up at what Aoi was looking at and gasped.

What we can see is that Yusei is at the rooftop of the abandon building and had already attached his handcuffs to one of the duel gang, supposedly a leader. Before their duel can start, the leader dragged Yusei to another building and make him fall from the previous ones. The duel leader took off his duel disk.

"Later, kid," is what he said and let his disk drop. When Yusei was about to fall to his death, I ended up screaming his name.

"YUSEI!"

**Author's note: Shortest duel I have ever written. This is really hard for me, so please take it easy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm just going to continue on with my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh5ds, but you guys already knew that. R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 8**

"YUSEI!" I cried as Yusei falls down from the building to his dead. Kiryu managed to get on top of the building and threw a handcuff at Yusei. He grabbed to railings and struggled to get Yusei back up.

"Kiryu! Just let go of me!" Yusei shouted, "If you don't, then you're going to be drag down with m-"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Kiryu argued, trying to hang on, "THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO ABANDON A FRIEND LIKE THAT!"

Suddenly, the railings snapped and Kiryu lost his balance and falls forward. Aoi quickly drew and card and place it on his duel disk.

"I summon Thunder Bird!" A golden bird appeared, flashing its wings that sparks in electricity. It flew towards Yusei and Kiryu and grabbed both of them by its talons. As they landed safely on the ground, I ran and wrapped my arms around them.

"Thank goodness, you guys are okay," I cried in relief.

"Hey calm down," Kiryu said while his face turns red, "We're saved. There's no need to cry about that."

"Sorry, Crystal," Yusei said, hugging me back, "We scared you earlier, didn't we?"

"Aoi, thanks," Kiryu got up and patted Aoi in the back, "Glad you save us, otherwise, we'll be dead for sure."

"Heh, no problem," Aoi turned to his materialized monster and return back to his card.

Suddenly, I started to feel my eyes burning again. Only this time, it's worse. My vision, somehow, blurred in black with blue flames around me. I lost my balance and fell forward, but Yusei managed to catch my fall.

"Crystal, are you okay?!" he asked in panic. Kiryu and Aoi ran toward me with worry expressions on their face.

"I..." I look up at Yusei and he stared at me with a shocking expression. Kiryu and Aoi also stared at me and gasped.

"What?" I asked them.

"Crystal, what happen to your eyes?" Yusei replied.

"What...what do mean?" I breath heavily. Honestly, the pain is getting worse, I can hardly bear it.

"Y-your eyes, they're glowing blue."

Before I can ask anything else, the pain spreads around my head and I fainted.

XXXX

-Flash-

_As my eyes fluttered open, I can see colorful flowers and silky grass everywhere. The sky is clear blue with fluffy, white clouds floating everywhere. The lake started to shine in the sunlight. Birds are chirping, rabbits are hopping, butterflies are fluttering everywhere. There's no hint of disturbance. Everything seems so...peaceful. I walked toward to the crystal, clear lake, peered over it, and gasped. What I saw is a reflection of myself, not as a thirteen year old girl, but as a four or five year old child. Suddenly, I heard a singing voice._

**My heart is singing out,**  
** Offering up a song to a neverending tomorrow**  
** The throbbing bounds of my heart cannot bound my hope**.

_I looked around to find out where that beautiful, singing voice is coming from. Across the field of flowers is a woman singing while picking flowers. I couldn't tell what she looks like, for that she's in a silhouette. However, I grew to love that song, so I slowly walked towards her._

**The days become more fleeting**  
** Painting the wind of the season**  
** A fragment of memory suddenly comes to mind**

** The truth is recognized,**  
** And the far off woven light will...**  
** ...embrace me once more before vanishing away.**  
** My heart is singing out,**  
** Offering up a song to a neverending tomorrow**

** To the blue future that I am composing...**  
** ...I stretch out my hand.**  
** Oh, accelerating world...**  
** ..Somehow be kind.**  
** Overflowing hopes and dreams are throbbing my heart.**

_The woman in silhouette took noticed of me and smiled. Still, I can't see her face due to the shadows, but I still ran towards her._

_The woman held out her arms towards me and called my name._

_"Crystal."_

_She embrace me warmly and smile. I laughed as I enjoy the warm feeling in her arms._

-Flash-

XXXX

"Mmm..." I woke up and rubbed my eyes, only to find out that I'm laying down on my bed.

I let out a yawn, "Wait a minute. Why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the duel gangs' hideout?"

As I sat up, I saw a familiar raven and dark, blue hair duelists sitting on the chairs next to me. When they saw me woke up, they sighed in relief and smiled.

"Crystal, thank goodness you're awake!" Aoi sighed in relief and embrace me.

"Aoi, Yusei," I smiled at them. I read their auras, and they're really worried about me, "What happened?"

At first, Aoi and Yusei looked at each other and looked back towards me.

"We successfully invaded the final base of the Satellite," Yusei explained, "But then, you fainted all of the sudden. We have to carry you back to our base, and you were unconscious for almost the entire day."

"Huh, I was passed out for that long?" I muttered. I thought about of the vision I had. Somehow, it seems so familiar.

Aoi got up and smacked his fist to the palm of his hand, "Ah, I remember something. Just hold on, I'll go get the others. They'll be happy to hear that you just woke up."

Aoi quickly exited the room, leaving me and Yusei behind together. We didn't say anything to each other for a moment. All I can say was that, well, this is awkward. Suddenly, Yusei's face was close to mine, and my face turns red as a rose.

"Y-Yusei," I stuttered, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," Yusei turned his face away from mine. From the looks of it, I can tell that he want to say something to me, but what?

XXXX

_"My heart is singing out, offering up a song to a neverending tomorrow. The throbbing bounds of my heart cannot bound my hope,"_ I sang softly as I made few more touches to the bracelets. Crow and Jack were having an argument about something, so they went outside to settle this with a duel. Kiryu and Aoi went out to get some supplies, since we're running out of food which leaves me and Yusei sitting on the ground, watching Crow and Jack battling out with a duel.

"Come to think of it," Yusei commented, "You've been singing that song over again lately.

I stopped working at the bracelets for a bit, "Really?"

He scratched his head, "Well, it's not that I don't like it, but it's kinda unusual because you usually sing more than one kind."

I pondered for a bit, "I don't know. Lately, it's been stuck in my head since I fainted. Somehow, it's sounds so familiar every time I sing it."

Yusei rubbed his chin, trying to think of something, "Could this have to do something with your memory?"

"Hmm," I fiddle with the beads in my hand, "Now that you mention it, I haven't recover any of memory since then. But the time I fainted, I did have a vision."

Yusei blinked in surprised, "What's it about?"

"Ummm," before I can answer, Kiryu and Aoi came running towards us.

"We're back," Aoi called out.

"Hey, about time," Yusei said as he got up.

Kiryu peered over the duel between Crow and Jack, "They're still at it again, aren't they?"

"Yep," I sighed, "Don't know how long this is going to last. Oh wait, I think they're done."

Crow kneel down to the ground, showing that he lost, "Whyyyyyy?!"

Jack chuckled at his reaction, "Got something to say about that, bird brain?"

Crow growled at him, "That's it. I want a rematch!"

BOOM!

All of the sudden, smoke bombs started exploding around our hideouts. We started freaking out and tried to take cover. Yusei pulled me towards him, and shield me from the bombs. Kiryu shielded Aoi, while Crow and Jack take cover of their own.

I shut my eyes close and clutch onto Yusei's shirt, praying that this explosion will stop.

Jack coughed from the black smoke, "What the-?! Who the hell did this?!"

The wind breezed through around us, clearing the black smokes. We started looking around and gasped, only to find six hooded figures surrounding us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hiyas! I'll be continuing the Crystallization. By the way, the song from the previous chapter was called Omoi wo Kanadete by Savage Genius. It comes form the anime Uta Kata. It's a short anime, sadly, but it was very good. Anyway, enjoy the story. Don't forget, R&R. ;)**

**Warning: In this chapter, there will be blood and possibly some bad language in there. Don't say that I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. Only Crystal, her deck, and possibly some of the story plot.**

**Chapter 9**

Six hooded figures surrounded us, and we stared at them in panic. None of us have ever seen suspicious people in cloaks trying to raid our territory.

"Who are you people?!" Kiryu growled at them.

"Oh, don't tell me that you forgot about us," one of them said. I cringed at his voice. He sounded so familiar. He threw his hood back and everyone gasped.

"SILVER!" we all exclaimed at the same time. Silver smirked at us with his emerald, green eyes glaring at us.

"What is a leader of Team Blizzards doing here?!" Crow asked.

"More importantly," Kiryu turned towards me, "Chris, didn't you sense them earlier?"

I sweated nervously and shook my head. "I didn't. If they were here sneaking on us, I would've notice it right away. Even now, I can't sense their auras."

Silver gave out a malicious laugh and gave me a cold glare. I cringed at his green eyes staring at me.

"Well, looks like the special cloaks they gave us works really well," he clutched his own cloak, "You see, this cloak is made from a special material that conceals us from any supernatural powers."

Silver pointed his finger at me, "Let's say this girl for example, who can easily sense our presence no matter where we are. By wearing this, she won't be able to see our auras or whatever you call it."

My eyes widened in fear. That's why I can't sense them.

"Hmph, that's still not a problem dealing with you guys," Kiryu cracked his knuckles.

"If you're trying to get revenge on us again, then you're choosing a wrong team to mess with," Jack crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Heh, you know that would be nice," Silver grinned, "But that's not what we're here for."

We stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"We're actually here to take one of you away...meaning him," Silver pointed at Aoi, whose eyes widened in fear.

"Me, why?" he asked.

"You'll see why soon enough. Now come with us or else..." Silver sighed through his pockets and flashes a knife in his hand. The others did the same and stepped closer to us.

"Guys, take cover," Aoi declared as he activate his duel disk.

"Activate spell card, Heavy Storm!" he chanted. Gusts blew around us, and Silver and his teammates cover themselves from the wind. Some of them were lifted up and were blown away.

"RUN!" We sprinted away from them without looking back.

Few minutes later, rains started pouring down on us and it wasn't long until they catch up to us. With their cloaks preventing me from sensing them and their special sneaking skills, there's no way we're going to be able to escape from them. One member of Team Blizzards was about to slashed one of us with his knife, while Kiryu turn around and knock him to the ground. Kiryu swatted the knife from his hand and kicked it to the gutters.

That guy was about to get up, but Kiryu struggled to pin him to the ground. We hurried back to help him.

"No, you guys go ahead! I'll handle him!" he shouted.

Yusei tried to argue, "But then-"

"No buts!" Kiryu cut him off, "You guys got to get Aoi to safety!"

We hesitantly did as we were told and continued running. Two more came and appeared in front of us. One of them charged at us like a bull, but Jack tackled him to a wall, knocking him out cold. The other glared at him and wrestled with Jack.

"Go now while you still have a chance!" Jack shouted.

"Are you stupid?" Crow asked, "How are you going to be able to handle them on your own?"

"Don't underestimate me," Jack growled, "This is no big deal for me. Now go!"

That leaves four of us left to escape. We continue on running through the heavy rain, not knowing when other Team Blizzards' members will strikes next. Luckily, we found an abandon building ahead of us, so we rushed towards it.

As we headed inside, Crow locked the front door, and we fell to the ground and panted heavily. We started shivering due to the rain outside.

"Man," Crow breath heavily, "I can't believe this is happening to us."

Yusei looked out to the window, "This isn't good. They haven't really given up yet."

We glanced at the window and found Silver and his teammates outside, looking for us.

"Crap," Crow murmured, "There's only short amount of time until they find us."

"Guys..." I croaked, "What are we going to do? Kiryu and Jack were already left behind. And now they're here, trying to get us."

All three guys stared at me and look down on the ground. However, Aoi broke the silence.

"Let me go outside."

Yusei, Crow, and I stared at him, "What?"

"Just let me get outside. They're only after me and if they take me away, then they'll won't be able to hurt you guys."

"NO!" three of us exclaimed.

"What?"

"Aoi, whether you like it or not, we're not going to turn you in!" Crow yelled at him.

"But-" Aoi tried to argue.

"Aoi, we're not going to abandon a friend like that," Yusei added, "We'll do everything we can to protect you."

"Yusei, Crow," Aoi stared down to the ground.

I held his hand, "Aoi, if you go to them, there's no doubt that we'll never see you again. I don't want that. Yusei and Crow don't want that. Kiryu and Jack don't want that. None of us want that to happened!"

Aoi looked at me with his warm, brown eyes, "Crystal..."

"Don't you worry you guys," Crow stood up and smiled at us, "I have a good idea to help us escape."

He whispered his plan to us.

"You're going to run off to them and act as a bait!" I almost yelled, "You're going to end up like Kiryu and Jack."

"Don't worry, Crystal," Crow ruffled my hair, "Leave this to Crow the Bullet, because I'm fast enough to out run them. In the meantime, the three of you will have to escape by the window. And Yusei, take care of them."

Yusei nodded, "Okay, but you better be alive when this is over."

Crow gave us a thumbs up and burst out the door.

"Hey!" he yelled at Silver and his teammates, "Come over here and get me!"

Silver glared at him, "Get him!" That's when they charged at him.

Crow sticked his tongue at him, "You guys can't catch me."

As Crow taunted and lead them away, Yusei opened the window, "Okay now!"

The three of us jumped out of the window and made our escape. So far so good, we managed to run around without any problems. That is...until we hit the dead end.

"Busted," I muttered. There was a giant, barbed wired fence in front of us, and the only way to get through it was to climb over.

"Come on," Yusei declared. The three of us started climbing on the wired fence. Aoi, who was the fast climber here, managed to get over first. I, on the other hand, am not much of a climber, which is why I'm struggling to climb up quickly. Suddenly, I felt something wrapped around my ankle and started dragging me down. I looked down and yelped. One of Silver's teammates, who I recognized as Ryu, his right hand man, managed to catch up and climbed behind us.

"Hehehe, gotcha," he grinned.

I tried kicking his hand away from my ankle, but his gripped is too strong. One of my hand slipped from the wires, while the other struggled to hang on. Aoi and Yusei looked down and noticed this.

"CRYSTAL!"

I used my both hands again to held on to the barbed wires. One by one, my fingers started slipping as Ryu pulled me harder to the ground.

He grinned at me wolfishly, "Too bad girlie. You're gonna have to deal with this."

That's when my strength finally gave in. I screamed as both of my hands was force let go of the wires. However, Yusei managed to grab my hand in time and successfully knocked Ryu's hand away from my ankle with his feet. Yusei pulled me backed up to the wired fence, but he was pulled back down to the ground when Ryu angrily grabbed him by the leg.

"YUSEI!"

He got back up and smacked Ryu across his face. Ryu wiped the blood off his lips.

"Damn you!" he grabbed Yusei by the collar and pinned him to the ground. However, Yusei kicked Ryu in the stomach and turned him over, which ended up in a wrestling match.

"Crystal, Aoi, get out of here NOW!" he shouted to us while struggling to hold Ryi down.

I furiously shook my head, "No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Just hurry!" he yelled, "I'll come get you two later."

I was about to climb back down to help him, but Aoi grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Crystal, we have to go!" he cried, "There's no other choice."

Tears rolled down from my eyes as I watched Yusei struggling to fight of Ryu. I went over the barbed wired fence with Aoi and ran away from the scene.

XXXX

We found a hiding place near a run down building and kneel on the ground, gasping for breath.

"We should be okay here, at least," I spoke out.

"Yeah," Aoi agreed.

Thunder started booming, and I looked back from where we just ran. First, we've been separated from Kiryu, then Jack, then Crow, and now...Yusei. For certain, they're still alive, but are they okay? I couldn't tell.

Images of Yusei trying to save appeared in my mind. The more I replay that image, the more I began to worry about him.

I stood up, "Aoi, stay here."

Aoi looked up, "Wait, why?"

"I going to find them," I said, "I need to find out to see if they're okay. If anything happens, go run and hide. Don't worry about me because I'll come back."

As I was about to walk away, Aoi grabbed my hand, "Wait, you can't. What's going to happen to you if Team Blizzards find you? You can't sense their auras now."

"Maybe not theirs' but I can still sense Yusei's and the others'," I explained, "Trust me Aoi. I'll be back with them."

There was a silence for a moment. Aoi still held on to my hand.

"Crystal, you're worried about Yusei, aren't you?" he asked in a monotone voice.

I stared at him in confusion, "W-well yeah...I mean, he could be in danger like the others."

Aoi looked up and his brown eyes met mine, "Crystal...you actually have feelings for him, don't you?"

Now that, literally caused me to blush deep red and I jerked back away from him, "W-W-What are you saying, Aoi?!"

Aoi clamped his mouth, "Ah, that's not what I...well, that's not what I really want to say."

I checked his aura and it seemed kinda off to me for some reason. He was expressing concern, but there was more than that. Something that I never sense before, but what?

"Actually," he stammered, "The truth is...I...I really li-"

"Found you," a voice cut him off.

Before we can find out where that voice is coming from, in a swift, Aoi was knocked down and skidded across the floor.

"AOI!" I cried and was about to run towards him. However, one arm appeared and wrapped around my shoulders and chest, while the other contained a knife and was pressed against to my throat. I tried to scream, but the sight of a knife frightens me to do so.

"Hehehe, gotcha" I recognized Silver's voice. I squirmed around, trying to break free from his grasped, but he pressed his knife harder to my throat.

"Don't move, unless you want to get hurt," Silver warned and gave me a sickening smile.

"You..." Aoi glared at Silver and readied his duel disk, "LET HER GO!"

"Hold it blue dude," Silver hissed, "One wrong move, then this girl gets it."

"Aoi!" I shouted, "Don't listen to him! RUN!"

"But-," Before Aoi can react, a hooded figure appeared behind him and smacked him hard behind his head. Aoi falls down unconscious.

"AOI!" I cried out.

"Shut up!" Silver hissed at me and look towards the hooded figure, "Nice job, Kai. Go ahead and take him away. I'll meet you there."

The Kai nodded, took off Aoi's duel disk and smashed it. He then carried Aoi's unconscious body and then walk away, fading into the rain and darkness.

"Aoi! Aoi! AOI!" I yelled out his name as tears rolled down from my eyes. No...I can't believe I let this happened. What am I going to do?

Silver gave out his malicious laughter, "Hahahaha, mission accomplished! Though I don't think this is enough...for me, at least."

He turned my face towards his, forcing me to look into his emerald, green eyes, "Heh, you're pretty cute when you're frighten like this. I guess this is a good time to enjoy this treat for myself," Silver started nuzzling my cheek and was about to pressed his lip against the side of my neck. Disgusted with his action, I jerked away and angrily punched him across his face. He staggered backwards and spitted out blood. He angrily looked at me with his green eyes.

"You...BITCH!" I was smacked across the face and fell to the ground. I wiped the blood off my lips and got up, trying to run away from him. However, Silver grabbed me and pushed me to the wall. As my back hit the wall, I was about to get up and tackle him, when all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain going through my right thigh.

"EYAAAAAAAH!" I screamed in pain. I looked down and saw that Silver had stabbed me with his knife. He quickly remove it from my leg and gave me his most sadistic smile I ever seen. I dropped down on the ground, held on to my wound, and breathed heavily as blood started flowing away from me.

"This is what you get for trying to fight back," Silver revealed his bloody knife in front of me and gritted his teeth, "Now hold still or else you're going to get yourself hurt even more," he kneel down and let his hand reached out to touch me. My vision began to blur. I couldn't see what he was going to do to me, nor I couldn't get up and fight back due to my injuries.

Now, I'm scared. I don't know what's he going to do to me. I could only see him giving me his sickening smile, and his emerald green eyes looking down on me. All of the sudden, everything around me turned black. I could only imagine the other guys who were still fighting. Kiryu, Jack, Crow, and...Yusei. Please help me. I tearfully close my eyes and lose my consciousness.

**Author's note: Okay, this is kinda tragic. Wonder what's going to happen next? Well, guess you'll have to wait and find out. Don't forget, R&R. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Here I am again. Things will start to get interesting here and for now, I'll be switching to different person's point of view. Someone did ask me if this story is going to follow the Yugioh 5ds TV Series. The answer is yes, this story will base on the series. Definitely the Fortune Cup and the Dark Signer series. Possibly the WRGP. The only problem besides time, is that, I want to make it as far as the Ark Cradle series, but I'm not sure how to put my oc, Crystal, in this plot. But for now, I'll just focus on some of the ideas I have for my story line. I'll also be doing some side story for this Yugioh 5ds along with my ocs, but not now. Not until I feel like its a good time to do so. Anyway, enjoy Crystallization and don't forget, R&R. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, just go with it.**

**Chapter 10**

Yusei's POV

I wiped the blood off my face and peered over to Ryu, who kneeled down on the ground in defeat. I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the barbed wired fence. He grunted.

"All right, start speaking," I spatted at him, "Why are you after Aoi? What is it that you want from him?"

Ryu looked up with his face bruised up and soaked in the rain and grinned, "As if I'm going to tell you."

I glared at him, which made him cringed.

"All right, I'll tell you," Ryu gave in, "There's one person we met few days ago and he was looking for him because of his psychic powers. He asked us favor to get him. At first, we're not interested in doing his favor, but after he said that he'll pay us if in exchange so we all agree. Silver mention that getting blue hair dude would be a problem since you have that girl in your team who can easily sense us, so that guy gave us these special cloaks to conceal ourselves. Turns out it works."

I angrily clenched my teeth and continue glaring at him. So they're trying to kidnap Aoi for money? These guys are nothing but rascals. Before I can asked him who that man was, I heard a familiar scream, coming from the other side of the fence. I froze up and let my hand loosen from Ryu's collar.

Ryu laughed, "Hmm, I'm not sure what happened over there, but it sounds like Silver had successfully done it."

My eyes widened as I stared across the the barbed wired fence where the abandon buildings are. Don't tell me...

I quickly climb over the fence and rushed towards the buildings.

"Crystal! Aoi!" I shouted, "Where are you two?!"

I ran around and continue shouting their names. No one responded. Dammit, I thought, don't tell me that they...

I walked toward to one of the building and gasped for breath. I started looking around when all of a sudden, lighting flashes from the sky. I backed away and shield my face from it. Once it fade away, I look down and gasped.

A girl was sprawl down on the ground, badly cut and bruised all over and blood was spilling out from her leg. The moon clip shine brightly on her long purple hair, and I recognized her immediately, with a horrified look on my face.

"CRYSTAL!"

I ran towards her and kneel down. Her shirt was torn up, revealing her some of her bare skin, and there was a gash across her cheek. Examining the wound on her leg, I can tell she was stabbed there. I tried shaking her to wake her up, but she remained motionless. I couldn't tell if she's breathing or not. I shut my eyes and clenched my fist._ No, _I thought, _this bastard did this to her._

I quickly took off my vest and placed it over her body. Then, I lifted her up in my arms and ran away from the building with rain pouring down on us. At the same time, I tried calling out Aoi's name, but there was no response.

"Yusei!" I heard someone called my name and turn around to see a familiar orange hair duelist.

"There you are!" Crow gasped, "Man, you look pretty beat up." Unlike me, he seemed to be in a pretty good shape since he didn't do a lot of fighting. Then, Jack and Kiryu appeared behind him. Now they're the ones who also got bruises on their face like me.

"We managed to pull them off," Jack spoke up.

Kiryu spitted out blood, "Where's Chris and Aoi? Are they-?!"

Kiryu gasped along with Crow and Jack as they spotted Crystal's unconscious body in my arms. They stared at her, horrified.

"No way," Crow stuttered as he tried to stroke the side of her cheek, "She's..."

I held her tight and said, "We need to get her to Martha's...RIGHT NOW!"

The three guys nodded in agreement. Kiryu walked towards me and grabbed his headband out of his hair and a cloth. He pressed the cloth to Crystal's leg and wrapped the headband around it.

"Here, this should at least stop the bleeding until we get there," he said.

I nodded. The four of us hurried to see Martha.

XXXX

Few minutes later, we finally made it to the orphanage. Crow rushed to the door and started banging on it.

"Martha! MARTHA!" he shouted her name in panic.

Good thing Martha is still awake and opened the door in a surprised, "Crow, Jack, Yusei, and Kalin. What you boys are doing here in a middle of the rain? And what's with all these bruises?"

"Nevermind us for now. It's Crystal! She's..." Crow pointed to Crystal, who was still unconscious, in my arms.

Martha gasped and clamped her mouth, "My goodness...DOCTOR!"

She motioned us to hurried inside and we did without hesitation. I carefully gave Crystal to Dr. Schmidt, and he took her inside to another room with Martha following after him. We waited in the living room, praying that Crystal will be okay.

**Author's note: And that's that. So what do you guys think? Any guesses what really happen to Aoi? What do you think will happen to Crystal? Place your thoughts on the review. I'll be posting the next chapter soon! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: And here I am again with another chapter. At least for today, I have a lot of free time to work on my story. Hope this turns out well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds. Only my ocs. R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 11**

Crystal's POV

_"Aoi!" I shouted, "Don't listen to him! RUN!"_

_"But-," Before Aoi can react, a hooded figure appeared behind him and smacked him hard behind his head. Aoi falls down unconscious._

_"AOI!" I cried out._

_"Shut up!" Silver hissed and look towards the hooded figure, "Nice job, Kai. Go ahead and take him away. I'll meet you there."_

_The Kai nodded, took off Aoi's duel disk and smashed it. He then carried Aoi's unconscious body and then walk away, fading into the rain and darkness. I kept crying out his name._

_"Aoi! Aoi! AOI!"_

-Flash-

XXXX

"AOI!" I jerked up and gasped for breath. That dream...it can't be true.

"Crystal!" I heard a familiar motherly voice. I turned my head and found Martha sitting on a chair next to me, looking shocked.

"Martha..." I stared at her, "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," Martha said softly, while wiping the tear off my face. I didn't even realize I was crying.

"Where am I?" I asked in confusion, looking around.

"You're inside the orphanage," Martha answered.

"What, but how did I end up here?" I gasped and realized something, "Kiryu, Jack, Crow, Yusei, Aoi...where is everyone?! Are they safe?!"

I tried to get out off bed quickly, but there's a pain stinging on my right thigh, so I winced.

"Crystal, calm down," Martha put her hands on my shoulder and made me sit down again, "You can't get up, yet. You're seriously injured."

I look down, and see that I'm in a pajama instead of my regular clothes. I looked through the mirror and saw a gash on my cheek as well as deep red marks on my neck. Then, I examine my arm and body and sure enough, there was cuts and bruises all over. That's not the worse part though. I pushed off the covers from the bed and found my right thigh bandaged up. Realization struck me. That's where I was stabbed. I shuddered and imagine the emerald, green eyes flashing straight at me. No...I can't believe..._he_ did this to me!

At first, I dug my fingers to my hair and started whimpering, which later turned into a scream of agony. I can never imagine anyone doing this terrible stuff to me. Not only that, if my wounds are real, then that means Aoi is gone!

Martha wrapped her arms around me and let me buried my face to her chest. "Shhh, it's okay Crystal. It's okay. You're safe now."

I continued crying, "It's not, Martha...It's not okay! This is all my fault. Aoi is gone because of me!"

Martha was going to open her mouth to say something, but stay silence and gave me a sad look on her face.

XXXX

Third person's POV

Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu all were either sitting on a couch or leaning against the wall, waiting for Crystal to wake up. So far, they were happy to hear from Martha that Crystal was fine and had her wounds treated properly. Suddenly, they heard her cry hysterically, so they rushed to her room and pressed their ears against the door to hear what happen.

One thing that they heard from her that increase their guilt was "It's not okay! This is all my fault. Aoi is gone because of me!"

All four guys look down to the ground. None of them knew that she was going to blame herself for Aoi's disappearance. Yusei had his head down and started blaming himself for letting Crystal and Aoi running away on their own instead of staying with them. Crow blamed himself for letting Silver and his teammates walked away, not bothering to chase after them. Jack tighten his fist and cussed to himself, wishing that he would knock down the guys fast enough and catch up to his friends to help them. Kiryu blamed himself for not taking care of his teammates and wished that he wasn't angry at Crystal for not sensing Team Blizzard.

Kiryu can only imagine Silver's face, giving out a wolfish grin. The way he hurt her was sickening and made Kiryu so furious, that he slammed his fist to the wall, nearly made a crack through it. Thoughts appeared in Kiryu's mind,_ This sick bastard will pay for this!_ He turned around and was about to go downstairs when Crow took notice, "Kiryu, where are you going?"

Kiryu stopped his feet, but did not look at his friends, "There's something I have to do."

"At the time like this?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"It won't be long," Kiryu replied, "I'll come back to check on Chris, so in the meantime, watch over her." Kiryu walked through the door outside and left.

Crow and Jack looked at each other and nodded. Normally, they don't agree with each other on anything, but if there is one thing they agree, is that Kiryu is up to something.

"I'm going to follow him," Jack said, "You and Yusei should stay here and check on Crystal."

"I gotcha," Crow replied as Jack left outside to follow Kiryu.

XXXX

An hour later...

Neither Kiryu nor Jack had come back yet, and Yusei and Crow were waiting in the living room, both waiting to see Crystal. She had finally calmed down and was asleep. However, she kept crying in her sleep and was tossing and turning around in her bed.

The boys heard the door creaked and saw Martha coming out of Crystal's room. They quickly rushed towards her.

"Is she's doing any better, Martha?" Yusei asked.

Martha sadly sighed, "All I can say is that she is still traumatized by this incident. She's really upset about Aoi's disappearance."

Martha looked straight into the two boys' eyes and could tell they have guilt written all over their face, "Now listen. I know you boys were upset of what happen to her, but blaming yourselves like this won't do any good to help her. There's things that we have to do and can't possibly ignore. We can't control what can and cannot happen. After all, you were all doing this to keep them safe. For now, we have to be strong and hope for the best."

Yusei and Crow nodded at Martha's statement, but that did drive their guilt away from them. Yusei spoke up, "Is it okay if we can see her?"

Martha nodded, "She's asleep for now, but I think it's okay to do so. However, only one of you can go in at a time."

Yusei stared at Crow, who also want to see Crystal so badly, but Crow put his hand on Yusei's shoulders, "Go ahead. I think that out of all four of us, you're the one who can comfort her the most."

Yusei nodded and gently opened the door. There, he found Crystal laying down on her bed with her eyes close. His heart sank when he saw her tears pouring out. Never in his life had he ever saw her so upset like this. No matter how many times she cried, she would always smiled at the end. Now, he thought that there may not be chances that she would give out her usual smile again. Yusei reached his hand out to caress Crystal's cheek and wiped the tear off.

"Crystal..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: And onward to the next chapter! I'm happy to say that I upload two chapters today. I might as well get to it then.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say about this. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 12**

Crystal's POV

_I was surrounded by darkness. Everywhere I go, I can't seem to find the place to get out._

_"Heh, you're pretty cute when you're frighten like this. I guess this is a good time to enjoy this treat for myself," I cringed at that familiar voice and turned around. Sure enough, it was Silver, with his emerald, green eyes starring at me. I shuddered and tried to back away from him, but my feet are nailed to the ground. By then, he pushed me to the ground and the scene changes._

_I realized that we're near the same abandon building from the other day, the place Aoi was taken away, the place where I was left dying. I heard Silver laughing and was about to grab me._

_"No...NOOOO!" I screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I formed my hands into claws, trying to gouged out his emerald, green eyes._

XXXX

"Crystal! CRYSTAL!" a voice shouted, "Crystal! It's me! Ow! Snap out of it! It's me, Yusei!"

I opened my eyes and found myself in bed again. I looked up expecting to see green eyes. No, it's deep blue eyes. Yusei is in front of me, both of his hands wrapped around my wrists. I realized that I was unknowingly attacking him, and he was trying to calm me down.

"Yusei..." I breathed while he slowly release my hands. Then, I quickly hugged my knees and buried my face to my arms. I can't let Yusei see me like this.

"Crystal, are you okay?" he asked softly and gently wipe the tear away from my face, "You're crying a lot."

I shook my head. I didn't feel like lying to him, "I'm sorry. I let this happen."

"No, it's not your fault," Yusei replied, "We didn't-"

"YES IT IS!" I argued, raising my voice and letting tears fall out, "I didn't protect Aoi good enough, and I let him get kidnapped! And that guy...he..." I nearly bit my tongue before I can say anything else.

"Crystal, don't say anything like this!" Yusei pull me into his embrace, "Listen, _we_ were the ones at fault here, not you. Me, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu. We're all feeling guilty that none of us came in time to save you two. You couldn't do anything that time, because it was unexpected. None of us think that you're at fault for this, and I'm sure Aoi didn't blame you either," he cupped my face with both of his hand, forcing me to look at him, "So, please, don't blame yourself like this. We'll do anything to get Aoi back if all of us get ahold of ourselves, include you, Crystal."

I gazed into Yusei's eyes for a moment and chocked back into tears. I wrapped my arms around him and let my tears pour out. Yusei gently hugged me back and stroked my hair. I want the pain to go away, but somehow, it's still stuck to my heart.

XXXX

I lay down on my bed and kept my eyes close, but I wasn't actually sleeping. I couldn't really. The incident recently had really disturbed me even more. I still can't get that guilt away from me. I sat up and looked to the right, seeing Yusei slouched back against a chair, completely, sleeping. I stared into his sleeping face and smiled, nearly laugh to myself.

_Heh, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping like that,_ I thought. The smile disappeared from my face and I looked down to the ground. I then, got up slowly, for that my wound on my leg is still killing me, and walked to the desk and found a box, a paper, and a pen. I quickly searched through my clothes and sigh in relief as I found the bracelets still safe inside. Each and everyone of them are made out of beads and have the names on them. For Kiryu, his is red with his name engrave in purple. For Jack, his bracelet is purple with his name in white. For Crow is an orange bracelet with his name in green, and it also has a silver feather charm dangling from the bracelet. For Yusei, his bracelet is black with his name engrave in red and a silver star charm. I put them into the box, pulled out a pen, and wrote on a paper:

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I have to break this to you, but I don't think I can stay with you guys any longer. The pain and guilt I'm holding now is still unbearable. After that incident, I realized that I can't afford to forgive myself for what happen. I really don't want to cause you guys anymore trouble. That's why, I'm leaving this place._

_I admit that I may regret this by leaving because of all the good memories I have since I've first came here. I remembered that I used to be the shy one here, and I'm not use to it because most of my memories are gone, but that change when I finally friends with you guys._

_Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu...you guys were the ones who taught me everything from courage to hope and that made me really happy. You all were always by my side from good times to bad times and there's no way I'll forget that. To me, you guys will always be my friends and band of brothers._

_In this box is actually I something made for you guys. I want to give them to you on the day we managed to conquered all the Satellite, but the timing was kinda off, and this is the only chance I can give them to you. I hope that when you open it, you will wear it to remember by._

_Again, I'll be leaving this place and Team Satisfaction so that I won't be able to cause any trouble to the people I love. I definitely won't forget you guys. If there's anything I want, I want you all to be happy. Whatever you do, please, don't try to find me. This is a good-bye._

_Love Crystal._

_P.S. Please tell Martha that I'm grateful for everything that she have done for me and even though not by blood, she will always be my mother in my heart._

I folded the piece of paper and put it under the box. I went to the closet and quickly change out of my pajamas and put on a black hoodie and a blue jean shorts. As I packed some of my stuff, a blue bracelet fell out, revealing the name in black "Aoi". I picked it up and sadly gazed at it. This is also a present for him, and now, I can't give it to him. I wore it on my wrist along with my own purple bracelet and walked out of the closet. Yusei is still sleeping, and I sadly gazed at him. Guilt rises inside me. I wonder how he would react when he realized that I'm gone. Then again, this is what I choose.

"I'm sorry, Yusei," I walked toward him and planted a kiss on his cheek. I carefully open the door without making any sound and look back at him, hoping he doesn't wake up. I closed the door and walk downstairs, seeing Crow, Jack, and Kiryu sleeping either on a kitchen table or a couch. They must've been really tired.

"Crow, Jack, Kiryu, I'm sorry," I whispered to them and quietly exit the door. Without looking back, I kept on walking away from the orphanage and head on to whatever is waiting for me.

**Author's note: And that's that. A really sad chapter isn't it. On the next chapter, obviously, Crystal will be going solo. So...what's ahead of her? What is she planning to do from now on? Also, there are some shocking events that will be happen, so will she bear it? Hope you guys enjoy this. Don't forget, R&R. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Hiyas! Here we are again, with Crystal going solo. Let's see how she deal with it. Sooner or later, the Fortune Cup arc will be coming up so keep track on the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5Ds. Just my ocs and soon, more will show up.**

**Chapter 13**

It's been few days since I left, and I'm still walking around Satellite. I felt like I'm walking around for years instead of days, and with the money I have left, I can only afford myself some scraps of foods. Whenever I need to find a place to sleep, I would find a shelter either near the abandon building or in the junkyard. Being in the Satellite alone homeless is definitely not pleasant! In my mind, I can only wish for a comfortable bed, warm homemade food, and a place where I can call home. Then again, I have to go through this.

That night, I found a shelter in one of the junkyards and decided to crash there for a bit. As I sat down, my stomach gave out a growl, so I dig through my backpack to see if I have anything left to eat. Of course, there's none except for a bottle of water. I took a sip from it and grabbed my deck out to look through them. Crystal Fairy, Crystal Priestess, Jirachi The Wish Maker, Celebi The Guardian of Time, Shadow Frost Witch, Sparkling Crystal Dragon...Each and everyone of my cards are my prized possession. Few of them are given to me from my friends. I thought about them back in the orphanage. Yusei, Crow, Jack, Kiryu...I wonder what are they doing now?

I then remove my crescent moon clip from my hair and sadly stared at it. I imagined Aoi's smile when he gave me this clip to me on my seventh birthday. Aoi...where is he?

I buried my face into my arms and started choking back into tears. Every time I think of them, I realized how much I miss them. I wished I can see them again, but I can't go back.

_"Don't cry, it's alright,"_ I slowly looked up and saw a bright white light shining in front of me. From there, a woman in a white dress appeared. Her eyes are the color of a blue sky and her jet black hair reached down to her waist. She wore a white dress with a skirt that is longer in one side than the other and an amber gem on her chest. There was white, feathery wings sprouting from her back. I gasped.

_An angel,_ I thought, _but why does she look familiar? _The angel smiled and wipe the tear off my face.

_"Don't worry,"_ she said to me, _"Because soon, you will find hope."_

I rubbed my eyes, but when I open them, she disappeared. Huh, was I imagining it? I could've sworn I seen her. I gathered up my cards and lay down on the ground, using my backpack as a pillow. As I stared into a starry sky, her words echoed in my ear. Finding hope, huh. If I'm going to able to survive, I have to keep moving on. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXXX

The next day, I continue to wandered around the Satellite. Things had been so quiet around here lately. Too quiet. At least, I won't have to with thieves, duel gangs, or anything like that.

Suddenly, the clouds darkened, thunder started booming and rain started pouring down. Awww, now I have to deal with this?! I pulled my hood up to my head and started looking around for shelter. The sound of sirens appeared and I froze up. Sector Securities!

I quickly hid behind the shed and spotted couple of Sector Securities on motorcycles, which I recognize as duel runners, driving passed by. There's been a lot of them lately. Too bad I don't have a duel disk to summon my monsters against them. At the same time, I realized that they're going to beat me anyway, so there's no point of doing that. It's best not to get involved with them.

I continue spying on them and saw that they're gathering up in one spot. They caught the suspect and put him to the wagon. I check on that suspect's aura and somehow, his aura feels familiar, but it's faint so I can't figured out who he really is.

I was unlucky, however, when one of the Sector Securities turned around and spotted me, "Hey, what are you doing?"

I turned around and quickly run away without turning back, "Hey, come back here!"

I could feel two or three of them chasing after me, so I continued sprinting away from them from buildings to buildings. I nearly crashed into a wall and look up. Dead end! I looked around in panic. They're getting closer here. I need to hide!

"Psst!" I heard a voice, "Over here!"

I turned around and saw a girl about my age grabbing my shoulder, "Huh, who are-"

"Shh!" she whispered and kept a finger to her mouth, "Don't say anything! Just quickly come with me!"

She dragged me away inside an abandon building before I can react. Later, I kept my mouth shut and close my eyes, feeling the Sector Securities aura's around here. They were still looking for me, but finally gave in and left. Phew, that was close.

"They're gone now," the girl said and leaped out through the window. She waved her hand at me, "C'mon!"

I leaped out of the window and got a better view of the girl. She has a long flaming red hair that reaches down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a worn down black jacket with a red tank top inside, black jeans, and black boots. For some odd reason, she had a katana behind her waist, which made me cringed.

"You're okay?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah I guess," I shrugged off.

"Well, that's good," she gave me a friendly smile, "But we have to get out off here quickly. There's a lot of Sector Securities here today and chances are, they may come back and arrest us for no good reason."

I read her aura, and it turns out she seems kinda trustworthy, though I have to keep my guard up. Why? Because she has a freakin' katana! We started running and saw another figure coming towards us.

"Akane!" she called out and ran towards us. She is also around my age and has green hair braided to her back and green eyes. She wore a glasses, a beige jacket, a white blouse, and a beige short. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like she's born in the Satellite.

"Bridget!" the red headed girl, now known as Akane, ran towards her, "Good thing you're okay. Did anything happen?"

"No, I'm fine actually," Bridget replied, "I passed by the scene lately and it doesn't look to good over there. Um, who's this?"

"Umm," I mumbled. I really don't know what to say.

"Don't worry, she's my friend," Akane told me and turned towards Bridget, "I found her being chased by Sector Securities and it doesn't look like she did anything wrong. I helped her hide and decided to let her come with me."

Bridget smiled at me, "Oh, I see. Hello!"

I was about to greet back when we heard a sirens again.

"Crap," Akane muttered, "Save the introduction for later you two. We have to get out of here!"

Bridget nodded and followed Akane. I just stood there. Should I follow them? They do have trustworthy auras after all.

"What are you waiting for?!" Akane yelled at me, "Hurry up!"

And I did what I was told and started running after them.

XXXX

"We're finally here!"

We finally managed to reach to the apartment and locked the doors. From the inside it looks pretty nice. There's a couch, an old TV, flowery curtains, lamp, and a really nice kitchen. Somehow, it reminds me of an orphanage.

"AKANE!" there are two browned headed twins, one boy and one girl running towards us and wrapped their arms around Akane's legs.

"Hey there you two!" Akane hugged them back and ruffled their heads, "Sorry I was home late. Are you two being good today?"

"Yes we are!" the girl replied.

"Hey there's Bridget!" the boy spotted the green hair girl next to me, "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too," she replied and smile.

"Akane, you're already home," I spotted a boy few years younger than me with the same hair color as Akane.

"Hey Riku," Akane replied, "Did you take good care of the kids?"

Riku nodded and then have his eyes on me, "Who's that?"

Everyone else stared at me, and I sweated nervously. I almost forgot that I'm a stranger here.

"Oops, looks like we forgot to introduce ourselves," Akane stood up, "Anyway, as you already know, my name is Akane."

"My name is Bridget," Bridget followed along and shook my hand, "I'm Akane's friend, well you already know that."

Akane kneel down to the kids and wrapped her arms around the shoulder, "These kids here are my siblings. The little twins are Takeru and Kari. And the boy standing over there is my younger brother Riku."

"Umm, hello," Riku said softly and turned away from me. Okay...not that friendly huh.

"Hello," Takeru and Kari greeted me stimously with friendly smiles, "What's you're name?"

I took off my, letting my hair down and smiled, "My name is Crystal. Nice to meet you all."

"Crystal? That's a pretty name. Hello!" Kari smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey, what happen to your face?" Takeru asked with curiosity. I felt the bandaged on my cheek and nearly forgotten that I still have a gash there.

"Takeru, don't ask that question! It's rude!" Akane scolded him.

"I'm sorry," Takeru look down looking guilty.

"It's okay," I said to him, "You were only asking. It's not a big deal."

Kari stared at her older sister, "Is Crystal's staying here with us?"

Akane smiled, "Of course, she'll be staying here from now on."

Both Takeru and Kari cheered, "YAY!"

"W-Wait! Hold on a minute!" I stammered, "I really don't think I should stay. I mean, you already have a lot of people in this apartment already."

"It's okay Crystal," Bridget placed her hand on my shoulder, "We want you live in a safe place after all since you had been chased around by the securities."

"Don't worry about the size," Akane winked at me, "This place is big enough to hold a thousand of us already. Just stay here and let this place be your home."

I blushed and smiled to them, "Thanks."

"No problem. But first..." Akane stared down at my clothes, "We got to get you changed first. You're drenched!"

She's right. I was soaked from head to toe and groan, "Ah, you're right."

Everybody laughed. Akane grabbed my hand, "C'mon, let's go my room. You kids can go ahead and play for a bit. We'll be right back and make you dinner."

"Okay!" Takeru and Kari went to the living room, and Riku decided to watch over them. Akane led me to her room with Bridget following us. Her room looks pretty nice, despite the worn down walls and windows. Her bed is neatly laid out and the books are stack neatly on her shelves. I noticed a picture frame of her younger self with an older boy who has brown hair and the same brown eyes as Akane. Could this be her older brother?

"Let's see here," Akane muttered as she searched through her closet. Bridget and I sat on the bed waiting for Akane to pick something, while Bridget took a glance at my hair.

"That's a pretty hair clip," Bridget pointed at my crescent moon clip, "It looks well made. Where did you get it?"

"Oh that?" I felt the clip on my hair, "A friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago on my seventh birthday. He-" Before I can continue, I noticed some teardrops falling from eyes. I tried wiping them away, but more kept coming. Then, I started to sobbed. Bridget gasped and wrapped her arms around.

"Shh, it's okay Crystal," Bridget said and took out her handkerchief to wipe the tears away. Akane turned around and notice me crying. She stopped searching through her closet and sat on the bed next to me and patted my back.

Everything became silent except for my sobbing. Akane broke out the silent.

"I think we should exchange stories and get to know each other a little bit more."

Bridget nodded, "I agree. Crystal, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself first?"

I managed to stop my waterworks and sniffed, "Okay. I guess I'll tell you two about my myself since I was five. Here's what happen."

**Author's note: And that's that. We'll learn about Akane's and Bridget's past on the next chapter and soon the Fortune Cup arc will begin! So, what will Crystal do from now on? What awaits her on her adventure? Will she meet her old friends or meet her new enemy? And who was that angel she got hope from? Any comments? Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hiyas! I'm back with the new chapter. After learning about the ocs' pasts, we'll be starting the Fortune Cup arc. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yugioh 5ds, only my ocs, such as Crystal, Akane, and Bridget.**

**Chapter 14**

"It's started when I was five," I told Akane and Bridget my story, "You see, I really don't know who I am or where I came from at that time because I lose my memories. All I remember is my name and I think I'm from the Satellite, at least. A boy name Yusei found me in the middle of the woods, and took me inside the orphanage which is taken care of by our foster mother, Martha. I started living there and at first, I used to be shy and because of my amnesia, I not fully aware of what everything is. I've never really hang out much with the other kids so I usually hang around with Martha or play by myself in the living room. But Yusei was the first one to manage to open up to me and we became fast friends along with Crow and Jack."

"So it sounds like you have a happy life," Bridget commented.

I nodded, "Then there's Aoi. Yusei and I found him outside in the rain and took him in. He was bullied by the other kids because he has psychic powers, so he was considered an outsider. I understood how he feels because, like him, I have special powers as well. I can see auras glowing around other people, like I can yours as well right now."

"No way," Akane gasped.

"Yeah way. We're good friends after that. He's the one who gave me the moon clip," I show Bridget and Akane the clip, "This is one of my most prized possession. There's no way I'm going to give it away.

"Martha can only take care of us until we were thirteen, so I left the orphanage and start on a new life. I went along with my friends and first met Kiryu, the leader of the Team Satisfaction. We decided to fight off the duel gangs and conquer Satellite. But then, that incident happened.

"One of the teams came and decided to take Aoi away from us because of his powers. Of course, we didn't dare to, so all of us ran away and try to protect him. Each of us were force to split up and I was the only one left to protect Aoi, but the team leader, Silver, and one of his teammates managed to kidnapped him, and that was the last time I saw Aoi. I did tried to go after him, but I was stabbed in the leg and then Silver...well, I don't want to describe it, but he hurt and left me alone to die.

I rubbed the wound on my thigh, which was still covered in bandages. This is something I do not want to remember. Bridget gave me a gentle squeeze on my hand, expecting me to calm down.

"Yusei found me unconscious and took me back to the orphanages along with our friends to get me treated. When I woke up, I was haunted by that incident, and I blamed myself for Aoi's disappearance. I felt like a burden to the team, so I've decided to leave them for good. Truth is, I really miss them since I made great memories with them. But, I know there's no turning back to them so..."

"You've had a bad time, didn't you?" Akane wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Soon, I became homeless in Satellite and have to get through without much money or food. Then I met you two. I guess this is fate, then."

"Man, that was quite a history," Akane stared to the ceiling, "I'm surprised that you managed to get through that."

I nodded and wipe the tears away, "Well, enough about me. What about you too?"

Bridget and Akane looked at each other.

"I guess I'll start first," Bridget volunteer, "You see, I'm not actually from here. I'm from the Neo Domino City."

I stared at Bridget in confusion, "No offense, but if you're from Neo Domino City, how come you're living here in Satellite?"

"I'm not actually living here, more like, I'm visiting for the summer," Bridget shrugged off, "My parents were always away from business trips, so I never get a chance to spend time with them. Every year, I live in the dorms in the school call Duel Academy, where students learned to play Duel Monsters. In summer, I went to the Satellite and visit my uncle here, who is a mechanic and we get along just fine. In this case, I've been going back and forth to live in two different homes. It was kinda depressing, and I nearly got tired of it until I met Akane. We became friends that time."

"I see. I wonder what Neo Domino City is like then," I muttered and turned toward to Akane, waiting to hear her story.

"Then it's my turn," Akane sighed, "Honestly, I never want to talk about this to anyone, but I guess this is necessary. Like you, Crystal, I'm an orphan. All of my siblings are as well. My mom died after the twins were born due to a disease and my father is an alcoholic. He would always abused us, calling us worthless little brats. We were never a happy family. My older brother, Sho, was the one who takes care of us most of the time. Taking care of the chores, taught me and Riku how to duel, and gently tried to prevent the twins from crying so that our father won't be able to hurt them."

Akane lifted her shirt up revealing scars on her right side, "One time, my father really got into a mental break down, so he stabbed me twice here on the side. And this...," she then took off her jacket, revealing a burned scar on her back, and I winced at that appearance, "He burned me right there. I really suffered a lot of pain that time. Sho got really furious when he saw the wounds on me, so we decided to escape and find a place to live."

"Of course, we took Riku and the twins with us. We don't want them to be torture by our abusive father. It was difficult for us since we're running out of supplies and our younger siblings were running fevers. But finally, we found this apartment empty. None of the securities know about this place, which is a good advantage for us. We started living here from now on and found the happiness we're looking for. Riku and the twins became healthy again, Sho and I managed to find jobs at the factory and fed the kids pretty well. We even taught them how to duel and found some cards and duel disks for them to use. Though, there are some times when we're low on food and couldn't find any. But none of us care, because no matter how hungry we got, we're all smiling like a good family again.

"But then...things began to worsen again," Akane tilted her head down, letting her bangs fall over to her eyes, "One time, when I was alone taking care of the kids, Sho didn't come home that time. I got really worried because I knew he wouldn't come home this late, so I went out and search for him."

"What happened then?" I asked.

Akane stood silence for a moment, "He was stabbed in the heart when I found him."

I clutched my hand to my heart. This is terrible. Who would do such a thing?

Akane continued her story, "I didn't know who did this to him because there was no one around us when I arrived. Blood kept spilling from his chest, so I tried to save him, but Sho stopped me, because we both knew that there's nothing I can do. I cried for him, asking how are we're going to survive without him besides us. He then smiled at me and told me that I have to be strong, take care of the kids in his place. He pulled out his deck and gave it to me, believing that I'll take good care of it. That's the last thing he did before he died."

Akane grabbed the picture frame and show it to me and Bridget. The brown headed boy with warm, beautiful brown eyes have his arms wrapped around the younger version of Akane, who was hugging him back, showing that they're very close as any brother and sister would be. They both gave out radiant smiles, "So this is your brother."

Akane nodded, "This is one of the things I kept in memories of him," she then pulled out a deck and show me some of the cards, "And this is his deck, the one he treasures the most, the one he entrust to me. However, there's one card that's missing from this deck and I can't seem to find it. It's actually a rare card, so no doubt that whoever murdered my brother must've stolen that card from him.

"Did you ever find him, yet?" I asked in concern.

"No, not yet. But I know he's out there somewhere," she clench the hilt of her katana, "I know someday, I will find him. And when I do, I'll kill him to get my revenge."

Somehow, I did not like the tone of her voice when she speak out about her revenge. I know Akane is angry at that person for killing her brother, but I think that may be going to far. I really don't think that killing a murder would solve anything.

"Akane, you know revenge isn't always everything," Bridget implied. It definitely looks like she's thinking the same thing I am, "Because it won't solve anything. It would only make the matters worse."

Akane sighed and put her katana away, "Bridget, I understand that, but it's impossible for me to forgive that person. If I don't do this, then I won't be able to move on."

Bridget opened her mouth to protest, but said nothing when she looked into Akane's serious brown eyes. Akane faced towards me, "Anyway, I guess all three of us change histories. Turns out that all three of us have hardships even small ones we have to face."

"Yeah, I guess," I rubbed the wound on my thigh and frowned. Akane and Bridget both took my hands and smile at me.

"But hey, at least none of us are alone," Akane winked at me, "Because we have friends we can rely on to support each other."

"Right," Bridget agreed, "Crystal, you're our friends, too. We'll always be here with you to help you no matter what, so cheer up."

"Akane...Bridget," I nearly shed tears and smiled at them. After talking about that traumatizing incidents with them and exchanging stories, I can finally feel the pain in my heart slowly disappear, replacing it with hope and courage.

Suddenly, my stomach began to rumbled, so I rubbed it and blushed in embarrassment. Akane and Bridget laughed at me.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Bridget teased.

"Y-Yeah," Come to think of it, I haven't eaten for like three days before I came here. Ugh, this is what happens when I didn't bring enough supplies.

Akane quickly gave me some clothes for me to change and followed Bridget to the door, "Go ahead and change while we'll go downstairs and start cooking."

"Okay!" the door was shut, and I changed out of the wet clothes and replace it with a black sweater and a white short. I dug through my backpack and pulled out some of my belongings. When I grabbed my deck, I heard a voice.

_"Well, looks like you finally managed to settle in,"_ I looked around where that voice is coming from. All of a sudden, my deck started glowing and a woman with angel wings appeared in front of me. I yelped and lost my footing, resulting me falling into the bed. I looked and blinked couple of times, and it turns out I'm not imagining this time.

"Ack! S-S-She appears again!" I stuttered, pointing my finger at her.

The angel giggled,_ "Looks like you can finally see me then."_

Realization struck me as I pulled out a card from my deck and gasped. I look at the angel again and then back at the card couple of times, "No way. No wonder you look familiar. You're actually Cecilia, Guardian Angel of Light."

_"That is correct,"_ Cecilia nodded.

"But, you're a duel monster. How can I be able to talk to you?" I asked in confusion.

_"That's because I'm a Duel Spirits,"_ she explained, _"And you have the ability to talk to them. Oh, by the way, I'm not the only one who you can talk to."_

Before I can asked what she means, my deck started glowing again and many of my duel monsters started popping out. My eyes widened in astonishment.

_"Hi there!"_Jirachi The Wish Maker appeared on my side and nuzzled me on my cheek, _"You can finally talk to us."_

"Hey there, Jirachi," I replied giving an apologetic look, "Sorry, it never occurred me that you guys are Duel Spirits because I never talk to you at all."

_"Apology accepted, mistresses,"_ Crystal Guardian Beast, Lupe nudged at me with his nose,_ "That's because as you grow older, your power starts to develop."_

"I see. So I wasn't imagining when you first talk to me, Lupe," I looked around, seeing all the Dual Spirits around me, looking at me with excitement and/or concern.

"These Dual Spirits really wanted to talk to you for a long time," Cecilia explained, "And yet, they were always watching you."

_"That's true, mistresses,"_ Crystal Priestess nodded, _"All of us were worried when you were injured. We even watched over you when you left that orphanage."_

I smiled at them. Talking to Duel Spirits isn't so bad after all, "I didn't know that. But thank you for watching over me. I'm sorry that I worried you guys."

Everyone shook their heads, telling me that I have nothing to apologized about.

"Oh by the way," I mentioned, "Can you not call me mistresses? It kinda feels weird."

They all nodded, "_Then, what would you like us to call you then_?"

"Um, just Crystal is good enough," I replied.

_"If that's what you wish, Crystal,"_ Cecilia nodded.

"Come to think of it, Cecilia," I pondered for a bit, "The first time we met is when I found you somewhere in the Satellite as a card, and I don't know much about you. So what's your story?"

Cecilia sighed,_ "You see, I use to belong with someone else as a duel monster, but she passed away, and we were force to passed down with a new owner."_

"We?"

_"Yes, I have another friend of mine who is also my partner. His name is Toki, Guardian Angel of Darkness. Our owner did not treat us well, and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't find a way to escape him. Suddenly, an explosion appeared around here, and our new owner lost us and was possibly killed,_ Cecilia's face saddened, "_Toki and I were separated in the explosion, and I managed to survive. But for sure, Toki is still alive, so I went around trying to find him. I didn't find him just yet, but I know that no matter where we are, we'll find each other and reunite someday."_

I stared into her sad expression. I never knew that Duel Spirits would feel this way, "Don't worry, Cecilia, we'll find Toki so you two can be together again."

Cecilia smiled at me a little bit, "Thank you, Crystal."

All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door, and all of the Duel Spirits disappeared. I croaked, "Come in."

Riku peered through the door and stared at me strangely, "Um, who were you talking to?"

"Um," I blushed, "No one. You must be imagining."

Thank God, Riku nodded and took that as and answer, "Anyway, you should come downstairs now. My sister and the others were waiting for you so we can eat."

"Alright, I'm coming down now," I follow Riku downstairs and enjoyed the dinner with Akane and everyone else. We all laughed as we exchanged stories, telling jokes, and talk about our personal dueling strategies. Ever since that incident, I felt really happy finding some people to live with and have a family again.

However, I started to have a feeling that there are more mysterious things lying ahead of me. I wonder what will happen to me next?

**Me: And that's that. Probably the longest chapter so far, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Crystal: I really enjoyed it. I think I like this chapter the better, since this one is much happier compare to the previous chapter.**

**Me: *Turns around and gasps* What in the-? Why are you here?!**

**Crystal: Why can't I be?**

**Me: Because you're my ocs. And it freaks me out when you're here talking to me.**

**Crystal: *sighs* You never knew that you can talk to you ocs. Now that's weird.**

**Me: *facepalm myself* Anyway, Crystal, you read my story didn't you?**

**Crystal: Yes, though until this chapter, I've seen a lot of tragedies in the previous chapters. Why?**

**Me: Hey, there are some parts in this story that has to be sad, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have a happy ending.**

**Crystal: *Shrugs* I guess, but still...**

**Me: Anyway, I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, and we'll be starting on the Fortune Cup arc. So follow up and don't forget R&R. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: *head faced down on a desk with black auras coming out and sighed***

**Akane: What's with her?**

**Crystal: She's actually depressed now.**

**Akane: Why's that?**

**Crystal: She worked so hard on the previous chapter and only got one review on it. Second, she's fatigue from practicing the orchestra pieces for all-region.**

**Akane: Hmm, I see...Should we cheer her up?**

**Crystal: Nah, don't worry. Anytime soon, she'll be fired up and start on a next chapter.**

**Me: Gah! Can't be depressed now! I must get back to work! *Starts typing on her computer***

**Crystal: See?**

**Me: Anyway, quick reminders. This story takes place two years later, so Crystal should be 16 years old right now. Also, whatever is on the Yugioh 5ds does not belong to me. Only my ocs. Peace out! R&R.**

**Chapter 15**

"Moonlight Crystal Huntress, attack his life points directly!"

My monster aimed her arrow at my opponent, leaving his life points dropped to zero. He kneeled down and slammed his fist to the ground.

"Dammit! Why?!"

I stood in front of him and held my hand out, "It's your lose, so pay up."

The duelist glared at me and handed me the money, "Next time, I'll get you." Then, he furiously walked away.

A girl with a red mask, that only cover's her eyes, walked towards to me, and I immediately recognized her.

"Nice," Akane whispered, "I did not expect you to beat him in one blow."

"Well, it's worth it," I counted up the money we earned, "I think this is good enough."

"Agree," Akane took of her mask, "Let's head back before the Sector Securities arrive. They're more pissed off about people gambling by dueling."

"Alright," I took of my black mask and head home with Akane. We managed to sneak back into the house without waking up the kids and head to our rooms. After changing into a pajama, I crashed into the bed and sighed.

It's been two years since I met Akane and Bridget, and my life style had change. Akane and I have been taking care of the kids and soon, I began to adore them. I did a lot of cooking for them (yeah, I'm pretty much a good cook since I help Martha with that a lot) and play with the twins a lot. I taught them some of the dueling strategies I have and sang some of some nursery rhymes to them. One day, I managed to get myself a guitar and started practicing them, and so far, I've been doing pretty well for an amateur.

Bridget went back to Neo Domino City to continue her school work at Duel Academy, but we kept in touch with each other through letters. Every summer, at least, she came back here in Satellite to visit us and her uncle.

As for me and Akane, we worked at the factory for living, but that's our primary job. Our secondary job is to sneak out at night and ran into duelists to bet on money. Yes, I know, gambling is bad, but we're careful not to do it too often. We want to make sure that we have enough to support ourselves and the kids.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I got up and saw Cecilia sitting next to me. Lately, I've been talking to my duel monster spirits (mostly Cecilia). Turns out that my powers developed I grew older and I pretty much got use to it.

I sighed, "We're doing this for living, Cecilia. Besides, you know that there's no other way for me to live through the dirt like this."

Cecilia nodded, "I understand your reasons, Crystal, but please be careful. Nothing good comes out when you do things like this."

"I know," I pouted. Geez, I feel like I have a mother protecting me instead of a duel spirit.

XXXX

The next morning, Akane announced that we should visit Bridget's uncle at his garage today. Turns out that he's building something awesome, which none of knew what it is yet. We all became curious so we quickly ate breakfast and head to the garage. We were about to head inside when all of a sudden, an unexpected familiar face came by.

"CRYSTAL! AKANE!" Bridget called out and ran towards us.

"Bridget, long time no see," Akane and I each gave her a hug, "We thought that you're staying in the city until the summer."

"I know, but today is a holiday so I came here to see you all," Bridget explained as she patted the twins' heads, who became very excited and hug her back.

"By the way," Riku mentioned, "Is you uncle working on something special right now?"

"Yeah," she replied excitedly, "In fact, he's waiting for Akane and Crystal to come try it out. Come on!"

All six of us rushed inside the shop. Inside the shop has a lot of mechanics tools and parts, which are very dusty, but well kept. There, we spotted Bridget's uncle, whom we called Kurosaki, downstairs working.

"Uncle, they're here!" Bridget shouted.

Kurosaki removed his goggles and spotted us. He stood up and hurried upstairs, "Well hello there! Nice to see you kids again!"

"Nice to see you again as well," Akane and I replied. The twins gave Kurosaki hugs, despite him being dirty. Riku gave him a slight smile, showing that he's happy to see him.

"Well, good timing because I just got done with these. Trust me, you kids will be surprise when you all see these," he brought us to downstairs, and we gasped.

What did we see that amaze us? Well, here we saw not one, not two...but three duel runners in front of us! One of them is black with red streaks on the rims, which appeared to look flames coming out. The other is green with some of the green designs that are branching around like roots or trees. The last one has a purple base with midnight blue outlines. There's even an imprint of the crescent blue moon on the frame.

"WOW! This is awesome!" We gathered around, admiring the well-built duel runners. That, I have to admit, is something that I have never seen comparing to the ones the securities have.

"Amazing, how long does this take to build these?" I asked.

"Oh, a very long time. I have to go around and purchase some of these parts on my own," Kurosaki laughed, "Now, they may not be the best duel runners in the world, but I guarantee that these three are good enough to get around, even good enough for turbo dueling."

Akane started stroking the black duel runner, admiring the construction and designs on it, "This is amazing. I didn't think that you were a good artist, Kurosaki."

"Actually, I'm the one who did the designs on the runners," Bridget remarked, waving her finger in the air, "I even have to use some technology to program the engines, so they should be working properly."

"I see. That would explains it," Akane and I knew that Bridget was into art and engineering stuff, so when it comes designing and mechanics, she and her uncle would make a great team.

"Soooo..." Akane turned toward to me and Bridget and grinned, "Shall we go out and test it?"

Bridget and I looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Yep!"

"Okay girls," Kurosaki lead us outside with our brand new duel runners, "I'll be watching you three just so none of you will get in trouble. Other than that, have fun and drive safe."

"Right!"

XXXX

An hour later...

Akane, Bridget, and I started revving up the duel runners and drove around the field, while Kurosaki kept an eye on us with Riku and the twins watching and cheering for us. The engine wasn't too bad. In fact, I'm starting to enjoy this. Being able to accelerate like makes me feel like I'm riding the wind. While riding on my duel runner, I glanced at Akane and Bridget, and I can tell that they're having fun...especially Akane. She gotten use to this pretty quickly, so she made an attempt to do some few tricks into it. _Well, _I thought, _showoff._

Later, we headed back to the garage and the twins rushed towards us.

"That was so cool!" Takeru shouted, "I wish I have one too."

"You're too small to ride on one," Riku remarked. Takeru looked down to the ground and frown. Kurosaki kneeled down and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry," Kurosaki told him, "When you're old enough like your sister, I'll be sure to build you one someday."

That made Takeru smiled all the way to his ears. Akane lifted Takeru up from the ground and let him sit on her duel runner.

"Well," Akane said, "Just for now, little brother, you can go ahead and learn how to feel for it."

Takeru laughed and start holding on to the handles, pretending that he's riding on it. Kari came over and begged Akane to let her try too. I started smiling at this scene. They really are a good, happy family. I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous. Ever since I lost my memories, I began to wonder if I've ever have a family and who they were.

"Hey, you're okay?"

I turned around and saw Riku next to me, watching his three siblings hanging around the duel runner.

"Yeah," I took of my helmet and lean against my purple duel runner, "You know, you're pretty lucky to have them as your family."

Riku nodded and sigh, "Yeah, y'know, Akane is a reliable sister we can look up too. However, she gets depressed whenever she's thinking about our older brother since he passed away."

"Yeah, I heard about it," I glanced at him, "But I can tell that your sister is a strong girl."

"She is," Riku made an sad expression, "She always do whatever she can, even to make sacrifices, to raise us. Don't tell her I said this, but I feel like she's not happy with herself enough. Every time I see her alone, she always made this sad expression and either stared at the picture of Sho or his deck. True, we were all devastated by Sho's death, but out of all five of us, Akane is the one who was affected the most because she and Sho were always so close. In my mind, I've been thinking what can I do for to help her."

Riku was starting to produce an aura of sadness and concern for Akane. I wish I can help him with that, but at the same time, I don't know how.

Moments later, Bridget came towards us and announced that she's heading back to Neo Domino City again. The twins whined "Already?"

"I'm sorry, but you know I have to get back the Duel Academy," she explained, "But I'll come back here again during the summer. Oh, Akane, Crystal,here are some speed spell cards that can be useful for turbo dueling."

Bridget flashed the cards in her hand and gave them to us, which we replied thank you. The twins, Akane, Riku, and I all gave her farewell hugs.

"Well, it's to see you again Bridget," I smiled at her.

"We'll definitely see you again soon," Akane gave her a peace sign, "Don't forget to write back."

Bridget nodded, "I will!"

Kurosaki stared at his niece, "You have the travel pass with you?"

"Yes uncle," she answered and reveal the pass.

"Good," he gave Bridget a hug, "Be sure to hold on to that and drive safe."

"I will!" She revved up her duel runner and drove away, waving her hand good-bye. We waved back and shouted at her to come back next time.

XXXX

That night, I was laying down on the bed, pretending to sleep, when all of a sudden, I felt someone coming to my door. Akane slowly entered my room, wearing her usual black outfits and a katana a behind her waist.

"You're ready?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," I got up and changed into a turtle neck black sweater, black jean shorts, and black boots. Both of us grabbed our cards and duel disks and head outside to the secret arena, where all the duelist gather around. Akane and I put on our masks, not wanting to show them our face, and wait for some duelist to come around. One of them did came up to us.

"Hey, you two, this isn't a place for girls," he said.

I replied behind my mask, "So, you got problem with that?"

He shrugged off and smirked at us, "Just saying. Anyway, how about a duel, just to see how good you are?"

I glanced at Akane, who nodded at me to go ahead. I walked to him and activate my duel disk, "Fine."

"You can call me Ray. Anything you want me to call you by? Nicknames are fine."

"Night Jewel," I replied, "How about we duel for money? Losers will have to pay 10,000 yen."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," he agreed and activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

**Me: And we'll stop her for now.**

**Crystal: Why a cliffhanger?**

**Me: Cliffhangers makes the story more interesting.**

**Crystal: Yeah, but it is also intimidating. I want to know what happen next.**

**Me: Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I kinda want to express how Crystal's life has been going since she met her new friends two years ago, so I know this isn't much, but we'll get to the climax soon. Oh, go ahead and correct me if I'm wrong, but 10,000 yen is around $100 in U.S. money. Other than that, send me the review of how you guys like it. R&R. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I'm back again. Yay! No school today. Anyway, I'll just start off my story Crystallization. I kinda don't feel like writing a duel on this chapter, since I'm kinda lazy and it takes too much time. I'm only going to do the ones that are important to the story, so I apologize to the readers who were hoping how this duel went. Anyway, enjoy and R&R. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5ds. Period. Exclamation point. Sharp.**

**Chapter 16**

Our duel time passed and it wasn't a easy one. Ray is certainly skilled with his Magician Deck, but I managed to take down Ray's life points down to zero with my Crystal Deck and won. Unlike some other people, he doesn't seem upset about his lost and calmly looked at me in appreciation.

"Congrats," he complimented, "That was indeed a very fine duel. I admit defeat in this one. As a deal, here's your payment."

I took the money from him and stared at him through my mask. Why is he acting so calm about this?

"Well, I'll take my leave then," he walked away. I turned away and counted the money in my hand and gasped. Wait, this isn't the amount I asked for! I quickly chased after Ray and jumped in front of him. He arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"Is something wrong miss?" he asked.

I held the money to him, "This is more than I asked for. I don't know if you miscounted or not, but I can't take that much so I'm giving some of it back to you. Here."

He raised his hand in front of me and shook his head, "I certainly did not miscounted. That's exactly the amount I _want_ to give you. Please keep it, because you and your friend need it more than I do."

I continued to stare at him in confusion. Even behind my mask, he can see my expression.

"Night Jewel, how long have you been here doing this?"

I answered calmly, "Two years. Why?"

"I see," he nodded and look straight at me, "Now answer me this one. From the pass two years you've been dueling like this, how do you feel?"

Suddenly, my body tensed up when he asked me that, "I-I don't know. What does feelings have to do with the way I duel?"

Ray sighed in disappointment, "That might tell me something about you. You contain no pride when you do this. You still, however, look down on other people when they lose."

I bit my lips from protesting. Why is he telling me this? How does he even know how I feel?

"I've been here longer than you have and have dueled for money as well. As I continue doing this, I realized my mistake," he turned his head to the crowds who were still dueling, "One time, there was this one man I dueled and took all the money from him without giving him sympathy. He became broke and lived in poverty. He never came back here again. Few days after that, he committed suicide."

I gasped, "How?!"

"Not sure. Some say that he might have either hang himself or jumped off from the building," he replied, "Either way, he died because of poverty, and depression won over him. Turns out that he has a wife and two kids and couldn't do anything to support them. When I found out about it, I was shocked. Have I show more sincerity to him, he may not have to take his own life away.

"After realizing what I done, I've decided to stop gambling and change my way of dueling. I did come back here again, but not for money. Mostly to hang out and watch other people duel. Sometimes, I accept their challenges and duel for fun. That, at least, made me brighten up. Although, there are times when I regret what I did from the past and there's no way I can change that, but I can change the way I am now and start out my life differently."

After listening to his story, I turned my face away from him, "Hmph, you don't even know why we're doing this for."

"Maybe not. Some people like you have good reasons to do so, but I didn't say this to stop you," he remarked, "I'm only saying this to teach you something. You'll need to think about what were you doing and how do you really feel about it for a bit. Otherwise, you'll probably end up like me, doing nothing but looking down on other people and craving for more."

Ray patted my head and walked away. As I watched him leave, I thought to myself, _all of these years, how do I really feel about this? What is it that I can't see inside me?_

Suddenly, I heard the crowd gasping and huddle to one area. I ran over there and saw an old man, who've just lost a duel and gotten really beaten up badly, surrounded by a group of thugs. The old man was pleading at them.

"Please, don't take all my money away. I beg you. I need some to support my family."

"The hell we cared about that," one of the thugs argued, "Just give it up, or else it will be your life that will be taken."

He held out a gun in his hand and was about to pull a trigger, when all of a sudden, someone knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Hey! What the-" before that thug can react, he was flip backwards and landed on his back. He got back up and froze when Akane drew out her katana and pointed it to his throat.

"One more move, you're dead," she warned him. Two of his buddies came charging to Akane, but I managed to get in front of them and threw them to the ground. They both stared at me, terrified.

I glared at them, "Get out, NOW!" They quickly did as they were told and the third followed behind. I turned to the old man, who was scared and confused. I thought about what Ray said to me.

_You'll need to think about what were you doing and how do you really feel about it for a bit. Otherwise, you'll probably end up like me, doing nothing but looking down on other people and craving for more._

I pulled out the money Ray gave me and handed it to the old man, "Here, take this. Use it to help your family."

The old man stared at it and then back at me in confusion, "But, I can't-"

I cut him off, "I'm not lending it to you. I'm giving them to you. This is yours to keep, so take it."

The old man hesitantly took the money from me and left. Akane walked to me and stared at me in confusion.

"Crystal, why did you..."

I raised my hand at Akane to stop speaking, "Listen, Akane, I think we should stop doing this."

Akane just stared at like I've just grew another head, "Wait, why?"

I took of my mask and sigh, "I can't imagine myself doing this for the rest of my life. I mean, you see how those thugs treated the old man. What if we become like them?"

Akane opened her mouth to say something, but thought silently for a moment. I can feel that she's starting to understand what I'm trying to say and agree. She took of her mask and deactivated her duel disk.

"You're right, let's go," she started walking off, "I think this is the last time we'll be doing this."

I nodded in agreement and stroll along with her.

XXXX

Thirty minutes later, we sneak inside the apartment and head to our rooms. I sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow. I thought about what happened at that secret dueling arena. It was definitely not pretty. Also, I felt something different about myself. Have I changed into a different person? If so, then why didn't I notice it? Was is because I got too caught up in this action and never knew about it, or maybe I did know, but refuse to acknowledge it?

I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. This is so irritating. I need something to clear my mind up. I grabbed my guitar and strummed on it gently. As my guitar started playing, I sang softly to myself.

_**Look at me **_  
_** You may think you see **_  
_** Who I really am **_  
_** But you'll never know me **_  
_** Every day **_  
_** It's as if I play a part **_  
_** Now I see **_  
_** If I wear a mask **_  
_** I can fool the world **_  
_** But I cannot fool my heart **_

_** Who is that girl I see **_  
_** Staring straight back at me? **_  
_** When will my reflection show **_  
_** Who I am inside? **_

_** I am now **_  
_** In a world where I **_  
_** Have to hide my heart **_  
_** And what I believe in **_  
_** But somehow **_  
_** I will show the world **_  
_** What's inside my heart **_  
_** And be loved for who I am **_

_** Who is that girl I see **_  
_** Staring straight back at me? **_  
_** Why is my reflection **_  
_** Someone I don't know? **_  
_** Must I pretend that I'm **_  
_** Someone else for all time? **_  
_** When will my reflection show **_  
_** Who I am inside? **_

_** There's a heart that must be **_  
_** Free to fly **_  
_** That burns with a need to know **_  
_** The reason why **_

_** Why must we all conceal **_  
_** What we think, how we feel? **_  
_** Must there be a secret me **_  
_** I'm forced to hide? **_  
_** I won't pretend that I'm **_  
_** Someone else for all time **_  
_** When will my reflection show **_  
_** Who I am inside? **_  
_** When will my reflection show **_  
_** Who I am inside?**_

I stopped singing and let out yawn. Man, I've been up for a long time. I put my guitar away and lay down on the bed, drifting to sleep.

XXXX

The next day...

I hurried back to Akane's apartment, carrying all the groceries for dinner tonight. As I headed inside, the twins, Takeru and Kari, came rushing towards me.

"Crystal, welcome back!" they shouted and hugged my knees. I placed the groceries on the table and patted their heads.

"Hey, you two, how's it going?"

"We're doing good," Takeru shouted, "Look what we got!"

Takeru and Kari flashed out duel monster cards in their hand. Takeru has a card called Gungir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier while Kari has another card called Fairy Archer.

"Wow, that's cool," I complimented them, "They look pretty rare. Where did you get them?"

Kari gleamed at the card, "Riku found them in the trade market. He traded some of his cards for these and gave them to us."

"Really? How nice of him," I nodded. Knowing Riku, he always goes around the trade market center to find some duel monsters cards for his deck, but sometimes, he gave his share to the twin. Speaking of Riku...

"Um, where is he, anyway?" I asked them.

"He went out again for some reason," Kari answered.

"Apparently, Akane is not happy with that," Takeru added and turned towards to Akane, who was wiping the table. Yep, I can definetly see firey auras coming out of her.

"Ugh," she growled as she pressed her palm of her hand against the table and continue wiping swiftly, "I told that idiot not to go outside without my permission. He NEVER listens!"

"Okay, okay," I coaxed her, "Just calm down and relax before you'll end up breaking the table."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some of the cooking utensils. As I grabbed one of the pan, I felt my eyes burning and winced in pain, which made me dropped the pan. Akane and the twins heard the pan crashing and went straight to the kitchen.

"Crystal, you're alright?" Akane kneeled down next to me and grabbed my shoulders. I started to have a image of something coming straight towards us, more like through the window.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled. Too late. The window shattered into pieces in front of us, and the twins screamed. Akane shield Takeru from the broken glass, while I shield Kari. Luckily, no one was hurt. I looked up and saw a rock covered in paper.

"What in the-" I went over to the rock and pick it up, removing a slip of paper, two actually. One contains a map of some sort of city. The other is a letter. As I read through it, I froze up. "Akane, you're not going to like this."

Akane quickly snatched the paper from me and read through it. As she read, her eyes widened in shock, "No, it can't be..."

What the message say that scares us?

_Dear Scarlet Flame Huntress and Night Jewel,_

_Yes, we know your identities. That's why we send this to you. We have kidnapped your little brother and is now our hostages. If you ever want to see him again, you two must come to the Neo Domino City and meet us there by sunrise. If you don't, then I will guarantee that you will never see your little brother again._

**Me: And that's that.**

**Akane: Another cliffhanger really? Not only that, you made my little brother get kidnapped?!**

**Me: Calm down will ya.**

**Crystal: Come to think of it, what's that song you made me sing earlier? It sounded familiar.**

**Me: It's called Reflection. I got that from a Disney Movie Mulan.**

**Akane: Oh hey, I love that movie. I can see why you put that song in this chapter.**

**Me: Glad you like it. So you readers out there? What do you thing about this chapter? Crystal and Akane will have to go to Neo Domino City to save Riku, but the problem is, they can't go there because they're Satellite natives. So, what can they do to get there without getting caught? Anyway, R&R what ever questions, concerns, and/or comments you have. Peace out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Well here I am with another chapter for Crystallization. At first I decided not to yet, but I'm working on another story for Pokémon. It's called Through the Tranquility of the Forest and Flame of Passion. I know, kinda long for a title, but that's what came into my mind. I suggest you guys to read this as well and see what you think. Anyway, onto Crystallization! This is where Crystal and Akane are in the situation when Akane's brother, Riku, is kidnapped and is taken to Neo Domino City and they were trying to find out how to get there. Let's see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Just go with it. Don't forget, R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 17**

"What the hell...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Akane punched through the wall, angrily breathing in and out, and her fiery aura started spilling out. I sat on a table crossing my arms together and made an puzzle expression. Kurosaki, who heard the situation and came to our apartment, sat on the other side on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. The twins were forced to go their rooms, because we do not want them to get involved in this situation.

"Those thugs came and took Riku away to Neo Domino City," Akane angrily said, "How the hell can they do that?!"

"I honestly don't know," I held out the note and read it through again, "Obviously, this has to be a blackmail because they knew that we don't have any guts to get to Neo Domino City."

"You may be right," Kurosaki grabbed the note from me, "Though, we may not be sure if they really made it to the city. One thing that puzzles is that out of all the people here, why would they kidnapped Riku?"

Akane gritted her teeth and clenched her fist tight, "I don't know, but whatever reason that might be, I'm going over there and bring him back. I can't loose another family member like this."

Kurosaki stood up and put his hand on Akane's shoulder, "But how Akane? Like me and Crystal, you're a Satellite native and you're not allow to go over there. If the Sector Securities found you trying to trespass Neo Domino City, you'll be arrested for sure."

"Well, there have to be some way,"Akane thought for a moment, "Can we contact Bridget to help us?"

Kurosaki slammed his fist on the table in a reaction to Akane's question, "No! There's no way I'm letting my niece get involved with those bastards!"

Akane held her hands on the air, trying to calm him down, "Sorry. I thought we can because she's the only friend we know who lives in Neo Domino City. We thought she can find some way to bring Riku back."

"Akane, I don't know about that," I shook my head, "What will other people think of her when she's trying to help a friend from Satellite?"

"Besides," Kurosaki pitched in, "You two contact her by letters which take at least three days to send. You only have until sunrise to meet them."

Akane sat on the table and buried her face to her arms, "I know...I think I'm just desperate. I'm just worried about my little brother, that's all."

I went to Akane and wrapped my arms around her. I can feel her pain. She doesn't want to lose Riku like she lose Sho. There's has to be some way to get to Neo Domino City without getting caught. But how?

"You can use the duel runner to get there," all three of us look up and saw the twins peeking behind the door.

"Takeru, Kari! I thought I told you two to stay in your room," Akane scolded them.

"We're sorry," Kari apologized while she and Takeru got out and sat next to us, "We can't help but listen to you about Riku, and we thought of something that can help."

"So," I said, "What did you say earlier that can help us?"

"You can ride your duel runners to get to the city," Takeru pointed out.

Akane and I stared at the twins dubiously, like they've been abducted by aliens. How's that even possible?

"Takeru, no offense, but that's impossible," Akane explained, "We're on an island, remember?"

"I know," Takeru said innocently, "But there's a pipeline that's connected to Neo Domino City and if you get through there fast enough with your duel runner, you can get there in no time."

Akane made a puzzle expression, "Umm, where did you two hear that?"

"We heard it from out friends," Kari said innocently, "At first we thought it was just a rumor, but then it turns out it's true because someone made it through."

"WHAT?!" the rest of us exclaimed with our eyes wide opened and our jaws dropped almost all the way to the ground.

"You see, there's this guy with an awesome, red duel runner," Takeru explained to us, "It was built from scratch and is fast as a speed of lighting. Two days ago, he decided to go to the Neo Domino City and made it through the pipelines by riding his duel runner. It was amazing, we wished we could've seen it."

There was a silence for a moment. Akane and I just stared at each other in confusion while Kurosaki scratched his head with a puzzle look on his face. There's not many turbo duelist here in Satellite and one of them made an attempt to get to Neo Domino City. This guy must be amazing and crazy at the same time.

Akane broke the silence, "So, what happen to that guy with the duel runner we just heard about?"

"We don't know," Takeru shrugged, "Because he hasn't come back and no one knew what happened to him."

Akane fell off from her chair, I crashed myself to the ground, and Kurosaki just face palm himself. That's it?! What the HECK...

"I wished that I didn't hear the last part," Akane groaned.

"Same here," I agreed. Now, I feel like getting to the city by our duel runners is a suicide attempt.

Kurosaki thought about Takeru's idea, "But y'know, it could be possible if your runner is fast enough. Then again, is it worth it?"

"Sector Securities might be around there," I added, "Who knows what might happen if we're caught."

"But, it's the only way to Neo Domino City," Takeru and Kari remarked simultaneously and look at us with their puppy eyes, "Please Akane, Crystal, you have duel runners to use. You have to get to Neo Domino City to save Riku."

Akane and I stared at the twins and then at each other. Even though it's risky, they have a point. How else we can get to the city to save Riku?

"Alright, it's decided then," Akane stood up, "We'll ride on our duel runners to Neo Domino City and save Riku."

I smiled and nodded at Akane, "Then, we can go back to our normal lives without any trouble. Now that's the plan."

"YAY!" the twins cheered and Kurosaki patted out backs.

"Now that's the spirit. Let's checked the engine just to be safe and then you two can get going."

"YEAH!" We raises our fists in the air in the agreement. Nothing's impossible as long as we pushed through out efforts.

XXXX

Few hours later, I geared myself up and grabbed everything I need for the trip (more of the escape, sort of). Cecilia appeared next to me, giving me a concern look.

_"So, you've decided to go to Neo Domino City?"_ she asked,

I nodded, "This may be risky, but we're doing whatever it takes to save Riku."

Cecilia smiled in approval, "_That is very brave of you. Crystal, whatever happens, we, Dual Spirits, will always be with you. Don't forget that."_

I smiled and winked at her, "Thanks Cecilia."

I head downstairs and ran outside to see Akane waiting for me. She also was geared up and have backpack and her katana with her.

"You're ready?" she asked.

"Ready," I nodded. Kurosaki and the twins stood nearby our duel runners waiting for us.

"Good thing Bridger was the one who programmed the engines for your duel runners," Kurosaki checked his laptops and showed us the map of the pipeline, "Now, according to the pipelines the twins mentioned, this is wear the garbage flows out, so you need to be careful and drive quickly, otherwise you'll get pushed back."

Akane nodded and put on her helmet, "We gotcha. Kurosaki, promise that you'll take good care of the kids until we get back."

"No problem," Kurosaki gave her a thumbs up and the twins ran towards us.

"Akane, Crystal, we'll miss you," they cried, "Please come back safely with Riku."

"We will," Akane and I hugged the twins good-bye and mounted on our duel runners. I put on my helmet and revved my runner up. This better be worth a drive.

We drove away and head to the rundown subway where the pipelines are. I can feel my heart pounding and racing, feeling that this is it. This is the moment what we're waiting for. Neo Domino City...HERE WE COME!

**Me: And that's that. Finally, we're heading to Neo Domino City and that's where the real adventure begins.**

**Crystal: Cool! Hey, when do I get to meet Yusei and the others again?**

**Me: About couple more chapters or so. You'll have to save Akane's brother first.**

**Crystal: *frowns in disappointment* I see.**

**Me: But, there will be one character from Yugioh 5ds who will show up in the next part of the chapter. Though, he's not here with us because I don't want him to see the next chapter I'm writing.**

**?: What about the next chapter?**

**Me: Crap! *Grabs the laptop and runs away***

**Crystal: Who's that?**

**Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter! *Turns to the audience* Anyway, leave the reviews here for any questions, comments, concerns for this chapter. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad, I want to know your opinions. Oh, I'm thinking about adding more songs to this story so if you have any good ones, either pm message me or send me the review and I will check and see if it's suitable for any chapters. Right now, I need to get away from him, so see ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Okay! I'm back!**

**Crystal: *stabs mcdinh on the back of the head* WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: *rubs the back of the head with a towel to prevent bleeding* OWW! SORRY! I've been dealing with my life with tests, all-region orchestra, college application, etc. I barely have anytime to go on the computer! Btw, what the heck did you just stab me with?**

**Crystal: *holds up Plue***

**Plue: Punpun!**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK IS PLUE DOING HERE?**

**Crystal: I passes by on some of the crews for Fairytail and Ravemasters and found this cute little guy here, so I pick him up and decided to keep him as a pet. His horn does make a good weapon, though.**

**Plue: Punpun!**

**Me: First of all, don't use Plue as a weapon! Second of all, take Plue back where he belongs to! He does not belong to Yugioh 5ds at all!**

**Crystal: *sigh* Fine. *Picks up Plue and walks away***

**Me: *sigh* Man, I'm tired. I need to deal with stress. Anyway, let's get to the story. As you readers already know, I do not own Yugioh 5ds. If any, I own Crystal. R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 18**

It's already midnight, and Akane and I managed to find the pipeline the twins mention. Garbages started flowing out of the pipe, so we have to wait for it to stop. Akane checked the clock on her screen of her duel runner.

"Two minutes until it stops," she said, "Remember, once we're inside, we have to get through the tunnel in three minutes sharp. Otherwise, it will start flowing again, and we're going to be stuck in there for sure."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and use my powers to be sure no one else is here besides us, "All coast is clear."

Akane checked her clock again, "One minute left. Get ready."

I pulled down my visor down from my helmet and started up my runner.

_"You're scared?"_ Cecilia appeared next to me, looking concern. I shrugged.

"A little bit. But no worries, because I have a feeling we can do this."

Cecilia laughed,_ "That's the spirit. Good luck."_ She then disappeared.

One minute had pass, and the garbage stops flowing.

"NOW!" We quietly and quickly drove down and darted through the tunnel. Everything was quiet except for our runners making the sounds as we sped through the tunnel. I kept checking on the clock to keep in track of time. So far so good, there's no one behind us. That is...until I felt a presence.

"Oh crap," I muttered, "Akane, I think we've been spotted."

Sirens started blaring behind us. Yep, I was right. Behind us was a large man on his Sector Security duel runner, chasing after us. Trust me, this guy is not happy at all.

"Dammit," Akane muttered.

He started yelling at us, "So, trying to escape the Satellite, eh? I bet you two are associated with that Satellite punk two days ago!"

"Two days ago?" I turned to Akane, "Is he talking about the guy the twins mentioned earlier?"

Akane shrugged, "I have no idea. But for sure, he pretty much made that Security guy pissed off."

"He certainly did!" the Officer growled, "He managed to get to the city and left me scarred right here!"

I turned on the screen on my duel runner, which shows the backside of the view. Sure enough, there's a long scar that goes down on the left side of his face. Ouch, that looked like it gotta hurt.

We kept on accelerating away from the officer. Some people say that Sector Securities can hacked into your duel runners and force you into the duel, but for some reason, he's not thinking about it. Either way, we don't have time for that.

The officer kept hurling insults to us, mainly calling us scums, punks, brats or whatever stereotypical names he called to Satellite natives like us, which is annoying. I tried my best not to lose my temper and focused on getting away from him. Akane, on the other hand, got ticked off by his numerous of insults and suddenly, lost her temper.

"Grrr...you know buddy?" she glared at him and blurt out, "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE *BEEP* UP AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU'LL END UP IN A PILE OF *BEEP*?! BECAUSE TO ME, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF TRASH YOURSELF!"

I mentally face palm myself. Great, she lost it. I looked at the screen and saw the officer's eyes burning in flames and his face turns red. He breathed heavily and glared at us.

"THAT'S IT!" he growled, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU BRATS FOR THIS!" He started speeding up towards us and was already close behind like about three inches. I started to panic.

"What the heck, Akane?!" I yelled at her while trying to speed away from him, "You just add more oil to the fire!"

"Tsk," Akane clenched her teeth, "That's his fault."

I was going to protest more, but I have no time to do it. The officer managed to get close behind me and started smashing against my duel runner, which almost made me lose control and fall off.

"CRYSTAL!" Akane shouted.

"I'm okay," I swerved around and manage to regain control and glared at him.

"Oh, not bad," he mocked, "Didn't think you can handle that crash. Let's see if you can handle this one."

He speeded up and was about crash against me again. Heh, not a chance. I gave out a cry "Hyah!" and kick him in the face, which he let out a yelped "OUCH!"

He slow down a bit, which gave me an advantage to quickly catch up to Akane. She grinned at me.

"Nice."

I winked at her. I peered to clock and gasped. "We only have one minute left!"

We accelerated our duel runners and raced towards the hatch, trying to avoid the debris as much as possible. I can see the officer's face rubbing his left side of his face where I kicked him and glaring at us. He accelerate his runner again, hurling more insults at us.

"Come back here Satellite brats or else you'll face my fury in the Facilty!"

"Ohhh, now I'm scared," Akane said sarcastically and grabbed something out of her bag, "Hey officer, CATCH!"

She threw some kind of mechanic ball at the officer, which he caught. However, he saw a timer there revealing to be a bomb and he juggled it in panic. Few seconds later...

BOOOM!

It exploded, revealing black smoke and the officer screaming.

"Nice," I smirked.

"Don't worry," Akane winked at me, "It's a harmless smoke bomb."

The hatch started to closes itself, so we threw ourselves into it. The hatch finally closed, garbage started flowing out again, and we speed through the maintenance of the tunnel. We kept on driving until we finally exit the pipelines. I breath in fresh air and gasped in relief.

"Phew, we did it!" Akane and I high five each other's hand in victory.

"That was close too," Akane added, "Though I like that sound you made when you kicked that Sector Security in the face."

She try to imitate my kick and my scream in a high pitched voice on her duel runner, and I rolled my eyes and stared at her in disapproval, "Uhhh...no! I definitely do not scream like that. Besides, you insulted him pretty badly."

"Like I said, it's his fault," Akane took a look around and her eyes widened in amazement, "Whoa, check it out."

I removed my vizor from my helmet and gasped. From here, we can see amazing view of the city. It was much larger and cleaner, compare to Satellite. Lights glowed around in the night, and it seem so breathtaking. "So this is Neo Domino City..."

Akane took the deep breathe, "This is so...amazing. If the twins were here with us to see this, they'll definitely love it."

"I know," I gazed through the city. Back at the Satellite with Team Satisfaction, I remembered talking with the guys about how much we wanted to step out of Satellite and head to Neo Domino City to achieve our dreams. All of us hope that someday, we'll connect the Satellite and the city together to end poverty and discrimination. Though, I didn't think that I would made part my of the dream true. Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aoi, Kiryu...I wished you guys are here to see this.

"Crystal!" Akane nudged at me, and I snapped out of my thought, "Let's get going before the sun rises!"

"Right!" We drove around the city and look around, trying to find Riku's kidnappers.

"Let's see," Akane scanned through the map on the screen, "According to the map they gave us, we should be meeting them right over...here."

We stopped below the highway and look for them. I closed my eyes, trying to sense their presence.

"Can you feel them?" Akane asked.

I nodded, "They're close...real close," I flashed my eyes opened and look at the highway above us, "There!"

We heard a snickered above us, "So, you gals found us. Just in time."

A man with long jet black hair with piercings on his lips and a criminal mark on his left cheek stood on the railings and gazed down on us. Two of his buddies stood beside him.

"Well, long time no see Kuroe," Akane said sarcastically and glared at him. Obviously, they known each other few years ago, and they're never in a good terms, "I was wondering where have you been. Got yourself in the Facility? Well, your marks proves it."

Kuroe laughed at her, "I'm surprised you still remember me. Well, it's good to you too, Scarlet Flame Huntress...or should I say, Hitomi Akane."

Akane took of her helmet and glared at him again, "Call me whatever you want, but don't you dare use my full name. I hate it."

"Now, don't be so cheeky," he replied cooly and turned his head towards me, "Oh, and I supposed this is Night Jewel."

I took off my helmet and glared at him, "That's me."

He let out a wolf whistle, "Man, you're pretty cute. Why would you hide your face?"

The guys behind him snickered, but Akane managed to shut them up by giving them a cold glare. She turned back to Kuroe, "Enough flirting, Kuroe. Where's Riku? I know you're hiding him somewhere."

"Oh, that little brother of yours. Actually, he's right here. Show them, boys!"

The two guys behind him hold up a Riku, who was tied up and had his mouth gagged. Riku looked down on us and muffled a sound.

"MMMRPH! MMMRPH!"

Akane and I stared in horror, "RIKU!"

Kuroe threw a malicious laughter and smirked at us, "What a wonderful sight to see!"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him. How dare he did this to Riku!

"You...Give my little brother back!" Akane shouted while giving Kuroe a death glare.

"I don't think so," Kuroe tutted at us, "Giving that brat back to you right away seems boring."

He thought for a moment, "How about this? We'll duel for this kid. If you win, we'll gladly give him back to you alive."

Akane and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Riku is not a trophy nor a bargaining chip, Kuroe," Akane replied calmly, "We're not going to duel for him as a prize."

"Oh," he arched an eyebrow at us, "You're saying that you don't care what will happen to your little brother?"

"That's not it. We're saying that we taking Riku home safely whether we win or lose the duel," I corrected him, "Surely, there's must be something else you want."

Kuroe thought for a moment again and gave out an evil grin, "Well, you two have nice duel runners here. Not the best I've seen, but very well built. How about this? We'll duel for the runners instead. What do you say girls?"

I gulped. These are our only one ticket way back to Satellite. If we lose our runners, we'll be stuck in Neo Domino City for sure. But I'll admit that this is better than putting Riku's life on the line. Akane and I nodded in agreement.

"It's a deal," Akane agreed.

"Perfect," Kuroe smirked, "We'll find a place for you to hide your duel runners first. Then, we'll take you to our hiding place. Follow me."

Kuroe and his gangs took Riku away and disappeared into the darkness, while Akane and I trailed behind them.

XXXX

Our duel runners are hidden somewhere in the shed where no Sector Securities will pay attention to, and Akane and I head to the underground duel area, where Kuroe and his gangs were waiting for us. As expected, the gangs still hold Riku hostage, he was trying to break free, but was afraid what will happen to him next.

"So, shall we start?" Kuroe asked us. We stared at him suspiciously.

"You're dueling alone?" I asked him.

"Heh," he smirked at us, "I think it's more fun dueling both of you at a same time by myself," he readied his duel disk, "Now, let's have a ball, shall we."

"So this a two against one, huh?" Akane activated her duel disk, "Then bring it on!"

"I'm up for a challenge as well," I said as I activate mine.

"Since this is two verses one, I'll start with eight thousand life points," Kuroe reminded us, which we nodded and commence the duel.

"DUEL!"

**Crystal's LP: 4000, Akane's LP: 4000, Kuroe's LP: 8000**

"I'll go first! Draw!" Kuroe drew a card and smirked at us, "Hehe, perfect! You two better prepare yourselves. I'll summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (ATK 800, DEF 500) on the field."

As a little baby dragon in a red egg shell appeared on the field, I gulped and tensed up. If he summons this monsters face up, then that means...

"Heh, I can see horror on your faces. I'm sure you two know what happens when I summon this monster," he continued, "Once this monster is on the field, I can send this to the graveyard to special summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (ATK 2400, DEF 200)!"

After the Red-Eyes B. Chick was force into the graveyard, a giant, black dragon appeared. It flashed its bright red eyes and snapped its jaws at us. I took a step back and sweated nervously. Out of all monsters here, why the copy of the Red-Eyes B. Dragon?

Kuroe gave out a malicious laugh at us, "Looks like my victory is near! Too bad I can't attack on my first turn, so I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Before Kuroe can scoffed at us, a giggle appeared. I turned around and realized it was from Akane, who later burst into laughter. Kuroe stared at her in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

Akane tried to hold back her laughed, "Sorry, but I can't help it. Your dueling strategy hasn't change at all Kuroe."

Kuroe arched an eyebrow at her, "Oh, but you haven't seen my full potential just yet."

"True, but don't expect that you've won just yet," Akane turned and winked at me, "Don't worry. I've seen him duel before, so I know his strategy. We can still win this and shut his mouth up."

I smiled and nodded, "In that case Akane, I'll leave this next move to you."

"All right, my turn! Draw!" Akane drew a card and grinned. I can tell she's satisfied from what she has, "I'll summon Laval Magma Cannoneer (ATK 1700, DEF 200). By activating its ability, I can send one fire monster from my hand to the graveyard and inflict five hundred damage to your life points."

**Kuroe's LP: 7500**

"Heh, that didn't even leave a scratch," Kuroe mocked, "What good does that do?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Akane waved a finger at him, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that I can use this effect two times! So, I'll discard another fire monster card."

**Kuroe's LP: 7000**

"I place two card face down and end my turn," Akane finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew a card and scan through them. I examined the Red Eyes B. Dragon in front of me and then back to my cards. I got to get rid of it somehow, "I summon Crystal Rose Garden (ATK 500, DEF 1500) in defense mode." A crystalized wall full of roses and vines appeared on my field.

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" I yelled.

"Heh, I rarely call that a move. My turn! Draw!" Kuroe drew a card, "I'll summon Luster Dragon (ATK 1900, DEF 1600) on the field. And I think I'll start attacking your monsters. Go Luster Dragon, attack Magma Cannoneer!"

The Luster Dragon sends out a fiery breath and destroy Laval Magma Cannoneer on Akane's field.

**Akane's LP: 3700**

"Next, I'll have Red Eyes B. Dragon attack your Crystal Rose Garden. Go!" As the Red Eyes B. Dragon sends out a red beam of light at my Crystal Rose Garden, a smirk appeared across my face.

"You fell for it, Kuroe!" I shouted with confident.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Before I can answer for him, crystalized vines and roses grew beneath The Red Eyes B. Dragon and entangled itself to it. The black dragon hissed in pain. Kuroe stared at his dragon, horrified.

"What the heck did you just do?!"

"This is Crystal Rose Garden's effect," I explained, "If one of your monsters destroys it on the field, Crystal Rose Garden will become an equip card to your Red Eyes and decreases its attack by eight hundred points." Red Eyes B. Dragon (ATK 1600, DEF 1500).

Akane chuckled for a bit, "Once an idiot, always an idiot."

"S-Shut up!" Kuroe yelled, "In that case, I'll end my turn here."

"Alright then! My turn! Draw!" Akane drew another card, "I'll summon Scarlet Flame Princess (ATK 1700, DEF 1800) on the field. Now, I'll let her attack your Red Eye B. Dragon. Scarlet Hurricane!"

The Scarlet Flame Princess attack the black dragon with her magic and let it burst from the field.

**Kuroe's LP: 7400**

"I'll play a trap card Call of the Haunted," Kuroe said, "It let's me revive one of my monsters from the graveyard. I'll choose my Red Eyes."

"That's when you're wrong!" Akane shouted, "Activating a counter trap card, Trap Jammer. This allows me to negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it."

"Dammit," Kuroe gritted his teeth.

"I'll activate my Scarlet Flame Princess effect. Once per turn on my end phase, I can special summon a Scarlet Flame monster from my graveyard to the field. For that reason, I'll choose my Scarlet Flame Fox (ATK 1700, DEF 1800)." A scarlet fox with turquois eyes appeared on the field. Its flames glittered around its fur.

"Turn end," Akane finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew a card, "I'll summon Crystal Mage (ATK 1600, DEF 500) on the field." A girl with long, flowing purple hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple robe appeared on the field. She was holding a crystalized staff.

"I'll activate Crystal's Mage ability to special summon any level five or higher Crystal monster from my hand. In that case, I'll special summon Moonlight Crystal Huntress (ATK 2200, DEF 1800)." A woman with long white hair and pale blue eyes, wearing a Greek like tunic and holding a bow and arrow appeared on my side of the field.

"Now Moonlight Crystal Huntress, attack Luster Dragon!" The Moonlight Crystal Huntress aimed her arrow at the Luster Dragon and let it burst from the field.

**Kuroe's LP: 6700**

"I'll end my turn here!" I finished.

Kuroe only laughed, "Is that all the best you girl can do?"

Akane let out a raspberry, "C'mon Kuroe. You're strategy is so predictable. Do you expect us to lose to you that badly?"

Kuroe evilly grinned, "That's when you're wrong Akane. There's one thing that I haven't show you just yet. But I'll definitely show it to you here and now! My turn! Draw!"

As he drew a card, I can see his aura altered in determination and terror, "You better prepare for your worst nightmare. I'll summon a tuner monster, Influence Dragon (ATK 300, DEF 900) on the field!" A bluish, black dragon with red eyes and yellow claws appeared on the field. Akane and I were shock.

"Kuroe, you can do a Synchro Summon?!" Akane shouted.

"That's right. Before I'll do that, I'll use Monster Reborn to revive my monster on the field. Come back, Luster Dragon (ATK 1900, DEF 1600)!" Luster Dragon returned on the field.

"Akane, brace yourself!" I shouted to Akane, who nodded in replied, "Who knows what kind of monster he'll Synchro Summon!"

"Now," he continues, "I'll tune my level 3 Influence Dragon and level four Luster Dragon! Let's see if you two can handle the heat. Synchro Summon! Scarlet Flame Dragon (ATK 2500, DEF 1800)!"

A bright, red-orange light glow on the field, and both of us shield our eyes from that light. After that light faded away, I opened my eyes and gasped. A beautiful, shiny scarlet dragon appeared in front of us. Its eyes glow bright green, and flames surrounded it's body. The emerald gem on its chest gleamed along with the flames and its shiny scales. I had to admit that this is the most beautiful dragon I had ever seen. Then, I glanced at Akane, who was acting strangely. I thought it was wierd, because whenever she have to deal with a monster like that, she remained calmed and pulled up to her pride. However, she was all frozen stiff, and there was horror in her eyes.

"Akane, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"That monster..." Akane stammered, "That monster belongs to Sho!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I'm not kidding," Akane stepped back, "There's only one copy of Scarlet Flame Dragon. The only one who had it was Sho. That's the card I've been trying to look for? But, why do you have it?"

Kuroe smirked at her, "Oh, I don't know. Found it in some kind of trash can."

"That can't be true," Akane argued, "Sho treasured that card deeply. Why the hell would he throw it away?!"

I glanced back and forth in confusion, until I saw Riku, who was still tied up and held back by Kuroe's gang, bit through the cloth and managed to shout to Akane.

"Akane! That guy is lying! I went to the trade market one time and saw this guy holding up the Scarlet Flame Dragon! He stole that card from Sho and let him died on the street!"

"Shut up you brat!" One of Kuroe's gang smacked Riku across the face.

"RIKU!" I yelled in horrified.

Then, I glanced at Akane, whose fists tightens and shot a glare at Kuroe with her deadly brown eyes, "So you're the one...WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!"

**Me: And that's that. What do you think?**

**Akane: *laughs real hard* I like the part when you made me cuss at Usio's face and threw a bomb at him. The ending of this chapter, not so much. The truth hurts.**

**Me: I know. Soon it gets better.**

**Crystal: I'm back.**

**Me: Did you return Plue?**

**Crystal: Yep! Too bad I miss him. Though, I found something else that's cute! *holds up Pichu***

**Pichu: *smiles* Pichu!**

**Me: *Facepalm* Ugh, looks like we need to have a talk. Anyway, in case anyone's asking, Akane's deck is based on fire attribute, with some of my own creational card in it, such as Scarlet Flame monsters. Yes, like Akane mention, that "officer" is actually Tetsu Usio. I just don't want to mention his name in there. In case you're wondering when's the Fortune Cup arc is coming, don't you worry readers, because it's just right around the corner. Soon the real excitement will begin. R&R. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hi guys, I'm back on working on my story. Thank goodness I don't have much to do this week. Which means, I may have more time to work on Crystallization. Yay! Anyway, enjoy and don't forget R&R. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Just go with it!**

**Chapter 19**

I could only stand there horrified, watching an angry expression on Akane's face and Kuroe burst out an insane laughter.

"Ah, the secrets out. But it is true. I've been trying to get revenge on that guy since that one duel he have. This is actually a reward for myself," Kuroe smirked at Akane, "Well, Akane. Since you know this dragon so well, you should know what it really does. Once it's summoned, Scarlet Flame Dragon can destroy all of the monsters on the opponents fields. Each monster destroy will inflict 800 points."

The Scarlet Flame created rings of flames and released it on us. As soon as the flames headed towards us, all of our monsters, except for the Scarlet Flame itself, were burned to crisps.

**Crystal's LP: 2400, Akane's LP: 2100**

"Now to finish this up," Kuroe continued, "I'm going to let Scarlet Flame Dragon attack you directly. Now!"

The scarlet dragon lunges itself to Akane, who was completely blanked out.

I quickly made my counter attack, "Activating trap card, Half Shield, which cuts the battle damage in half!"

The shield appeared in front of Akane and protected her from the Scarlet Flame Dragon. However, she still had to take some battle damage.

**Akane's LP: 1050**

"Tsk, little brat. Fine, if that's how you finished then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Kuroe finished.

Akane stared blankly at the Scarlet Flame Dragon, not even daring to make a move.

"What's wrong?" Kuroe mocked, "I've never seen you act like this before. Too scare to go against your brother's dragon? If so, why not just give up now?"

Akane looked down to the ground and reached for her duel disk, "I..."

"Akane...DON'T YOU DARE REMOVE YOUR DUEL DISK!" I shouted at her.

Her head snapped up in surprised, "Crystal..."

I furiously pointed my finger at Akane and continued to tell at her, "So what if Kuroe has Scarlet Flame Dragon? If that's the case, we'll get it back by force!"

"Crystal, you don't understand!" Akane argued, trying to hold back her tears, "With Scarlet Flame Dragon on Kuroe's side, he's going to have more advantage of beating us. Plus, I can't fight against Sho's dragon like this!"

I could've walked to her and slapped her in the face to snap her out of it. However, due to the rules, that would be an automatic loss, so instead, I grabbed a handful of mud from the ground and threw it at her face. She yelped and spit out some of the mud from her mouth.

"Then how do you think your brother, Sho, will react when he sees you acting so glump about going against his dragon?!"

Akane wiped the mud out of her face and glared at me. However, Akane laughed a little and face towards Kuroe, "You're right. There's no point of fighting if I don't accept what I don't to see. Draw!" she looked at her cards and back to the scarlet dragon, "I'll summon Scarlet Flame Ninja (ATK 1700, DEF 800) in attack mode." A man in a red ninja suit with his dual blades appear, flashing his eyes red.

"Once I have at least one Scarlet Flame monster on the field, I can special summon a tuner monster, Scarlet Flame Spirit (ATK 100, DEF 100). Now, I'll tune my level 2 Scarlet Flame Spirit with level 3 Scarlet Flame Ninja!"

Rings of light appear, surrounding Akane's monsters, merging with each other as one. Akane raised her hand and started chanting.

"_Scatter the flames of passion and reveal your true power within your heart! Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself! Scarlet Flame Priestess (ATK 2200, DEF 1500)!"_

A woman with long flowing raven hair and red eyes appear, wearing a white-red summer kimono and a red ribbon on top of her head. She was holding a long staff with six golden rings attached to it.

"Activating Scarlet Flame Priestess' effect," she continued, "Her attack will increase by 300, for every Scarlet Flame monsters I have in my grave yard. I have four of them, so that means Scarlet Flame Priestess will gain 1200 attack points!" The raven hair priestess raised her staff, and four of the six rings started to glow bright red. Scarlet Flame Priestess (ATK 3400, DEF 1500).

"Now, I'll have her attack Scarlet Flame Dragon! Scarlet Ring Encircle!" The priestess created the rings of flames and send it blasting to the dragon. Unfortunately, not only the Scarlet Flame Dragon burst from the field, but as well as the Scarlet Flame Priestess.

**Kuroe's LP: 5800**

Kuroe smirked at her, "Naive. You just fell for Scarlet Flame Dragon's effect . Once it is destroy during the battle phase, it will destroy your attacking monster and inflict your life points by 800!"

**Akane's LP: 250**

Akane smirked back at him, "Oh, I wonder about that. Take a look around you, Kuroe."

Rings of flames have circled around Kuroe, and he looked around in panic. Soon, the flames burned him, and he screamed in pain.

"Here's another taste of Scarlet Flame Priestess' ability," Akane explained, "You saw the rings on her staff that glow earlier, didn't you? Because once she is destroy, she will inflict the same amount of life points for every attack points she gain!"

**Kuroe's LP: 4600**

"So, you plan on sacrificing your monster earlier," Kuroe scoffed while he brushed some of the ashes off from him, "But look at your life points. You're close enough to be defeated!"

"You're right," Akane placed her hand on her chest, "But, I'm not going to give up like this. Because as long as I still have life points, I'm still in the game. And I going to fight with all my might. That's what Sho taught me."

"Akane," I smiled at her proudly and face towards Kuroe, who was glaring at us.

"Don't think that I'm through just yet," he said, "Trap card activate, Miracle Wake. I can choose one of my monster that was destroy from battle field from and special summon it. Revive, Scarlet Flame Dragon (ATK 2500, DEF 1800)!"

The shining, scarlet dragon reappeared on the field, flashing its green eyes at us.

"I knew it," Akane sighed and looked up at the Scarlet Flame Dragon, "He's trying to use its effect to defeat both of us."

I looked through my cards and back at the scarlet dragon, "I think I may have a way to prevent that."

"Then, I'll leave this to you Crystal," Akane nodded, "Whatever you do, don't be afraid to destroy Scarlet Flame Dragon."

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm sure she would prefer it that way than to be control by him," Akane explained and I nodded, "I'll place another card face down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I drew a card and scanned through them.

_Let's see, _I thought, _I could Synchro Summon a monster to deal with this. But, I don't think Sparkling Crystal Dragon will be able to pull through this. Also, I don't think just destroying Scarlet Flame Dragon would be a good option, so..._

_"So why use me?" _I jumped up and found Cecilia next to me, _"Perhaps I can help with this."_

I scan through my side deck, and realized that I have unknowingly put Cecilia's card in there. Suddenly, my mind sparked with ideas.

"All right Cecilia," I told her, "I'm going to trust you with this."

Cecilia winked at me and disappeared. I quickly picked one of my cards from my hand, "I'll summon Crystal Fairy (ATK 300, DEF 200) in attack mode. Then, by activating her effect, I can choose any Crystal monsters from my graveyard. Appear now, Crystal Mage (ATK 1600, DEF 1800)!" Crystal Mage was revive on the field.

"Now, once I have at least two Crystal monster on the field, I can special summon this monster, Crystal Song Bird (ATK 100, DEF 300). Now, I'll tune my level 1 Crystal Fairy, level 1 Crystal Song Bird, level 4 Crystal Mage!"

Crystal Fairy turned itself to a ball of light, and bright green rings surrounded the other two monsters. I raised my hand and began to chant.

_"White feathery wings, bathe into the sunlight, take flight and ascend to heaven! Synchro Summon! Fly through the sky, Cecilia, Guardian Angel of Light (ATK 2400, DEF 1700)!"_

Finally, Cecilia appeared in a white dress and holding a silver staff with a golden gem on top of it. She opened her blue eyes and flapped her silky white wings.

"Once she is summon on the field, the I'll gain the same amount of life points I have previously loss!"

**Crystal LP: 4000**

"Pffft, then what's your little angel going to do about me here?" Kuroe scoffed, "_My _Scarlet Flame Dragon's attack is still higher than your angel. Second, don't forget about what its effect does."

"Oh I'm aware of that. I'm not planning on destroying Scarlet Flame Dragon," I remarked.

"What?"

"I'll play a spell card, Clear Mind Harp!" I shouted. Soon, a melodious harp sound has been played, "It allows me to take control of one of your monster here. Meaning, I'll be taking Scarlet Flame Dragon away from you!"

Soon, the Scarlet Flame Dragon followed through the beautiful sound of melody and went to Akane's side. She nearly cried and looked towards me and smiled.

"Crystal! So you were going to bring Scarlet Flame back from the beginning!"

"T-That's impossible!" Kuroe shouted in disbelief.

"Too bad for you Kuroe," I smirk at him, "Anything is possible. Next, I'll use this equip spell card, Shining White Wing on Cecilia and gain 1000 attack points." Cecilia Guardian Angel of Light (ATK 3400, DEF 1700)

"Let me have some fun here for the last minute as well Crystal!" Akane shouted excitedly, smirking at Kuroe, "Trap Card activate, Passionate Flame Unity! This card can only work if I have a Scarlet Flame monster on my side of the field, and since I do, it let's me transfer the power of my Scarlet Flame Dragon to Crystal's Cecilia Guardian Angel of light!"

Scarlet Flame Dragon came and merged together with Cecilia, giving her an fiery aura around her body. Cecilia Guardian Angel of Light (ATK 4900, DEF 1700).

"Since you have no monster on your field, I'll have Cecilia attack you directly. Shining Particles!"

Cecilia raised her staff and send a beam of light and flames combined at Kuroe.

"Trap Card activate! Mirror Force! It allows me to destroy all face up position monster on the field!"

I clicked my tongue at him, "Unfortunately for you, Shining White Wing has the ability to negate any spell or trap card once it has been equipped."

The light shattered to mirror and went straight to Kuroe, binding him in light.

**Kuroe's LP: 0**

**Winner: Crystal & Akane**

"NOOOOOO!" Kuroe kneeled to the ground in defeat. Both of his buddies had their jaws wide open in shock.

"No way..."

"The boss shouldn't have lost like that..."

Cecilia twirled her staff around in a swift and smirked, "Victory has been decided!

"All right!" Akane cheered, "Now we're on to something!"

"Tsk, you're just lucky," Kuroe said in irritation.

"I didn't rely on luck, and I really don't need it," I placed my hands on my hip and glared at him, "As long as I trust my cards, they'll respond to me."

I winked at Cecilia, who winked back at me in agreement. As soon Cecilia faded away, Akane drew her katana and point it at Kuroe's gangs.

"Move!" she demanded.

They quickly stepped aside as they were told. With one swift of her sword, Akane sliced the rope into pieces, freeing Riku. Riku got up and ran to his older sister.

"AKANE!" he cried. Before he can embraced her, however, Akane smacked him on the head.

"OW!" he winced in pain, holding his head, "What was that for?!"

"That's for not listening to me you idiot," Akane angrily explained, "I was so worry about you, and you could've been killed."

Riku guiltily looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry. It's just...well..."

Before Riku can continue, Akane wrapped her arms around him and embraced him dearly. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"But I forgive you," she said, "After all, you were trying to get Sho's favorite card back. It just that...I don't want to loose you."

Riku's tears rolled out and he embraced her back, burying his face against her shoulder. My eyes watered at this beautiful reunion. There's nothing that can break this family apart. I peered over to Kuroe, who was still kneel down to the ground. As I walked toward to him, he crawled backwards away from me and accidentally dropped his duel disk. I kneeled down and took the deck from his disk. I scanned each and everyone of the cards until I found the Scarlet Flame Dragon and pulled it out. Akane and Riku came behind me.

"Akane, here" I handed her the Scarlet Flame Dragon, "This belongs to your older brother. Now, it's time that he passes this on to you."

Akane took the card from me and stared at it, "This is definitely from Sho. He took so much care of it...and now it's tainted."

Akane's turned toward to Kuroe, who was still on the ground, frightened, and tried to back away until he felt his hand to the wall. Akane walk towards him and pointed her katana at his throat. Riku and I stood side by side, holding each other's hand nervously, for that we knew what she was going to do next.

"Y'know," she spoke to Kuroe, "For someone who is so selfish and show no mercy, I can't believe that you would go that far to get what you wanted. Now, it's about time to get the revenge I really wanted."

Akane raised her sword and then attempted to strike at Kuroe's head. Riku buried his face to my chest, and I held him, keeping my eyes shut from this scene. I was expecting to hear a wet, slicing sound and blood spilling everywhere. But when I opened my eyes, nothing happened. Akane's sword only touched part of Kuroe's head harmlessly, and Kuroe opened his eyes, realizing that she hasn't kill him. Akane moved her sword away from him and place it back into its sheath. Kuroe stared at her in terror and confusion.

"What's wrong?!" his voice trembled, "You have a chance to avenge your brother's death. Why didn't you kill me?!"

Akane glared at him with her dark brown eyes in anger and disgust. She shook her head at him, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe there's part of me who's afraid to do so, or maybe I'm just strong enough not to do it. Either way, no matter how hard I tried to do it, I don't think this is what my brother wanted."

Akane grabbed the frightened, helpless Kuroe by the collar and made him look into her eyes, "I'll just take the card back as part of my revenge and spare your life, but listen to this. The next time you come near my family again, I swear to you that I'll make your blood spill by slicing you into pieces. You got that?!"

Kuroe nodded without hesitation, and Akane released him, making him nearly fall to the ground. She turned around and slightly smiled at us.

"Akane," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I'm surprise that you choose not to kill him, though I'm glad you didn't."

"Somehow, I'm glad I didn't either," she put her hands to her pocket and sighed, "Well, I guess there's nothing else left to do here. Let's go home."

Riku and I nodded in agreement. However, we heard the sirens blaring.

"Darn it," Akane said, "What now?"

"Boss!" One of Kuroe's gang yelled, "Sector Securities must've found us!"

"I think I can hear that!" Kuroe yelled.

"Akane, Crystal, what are we going to do?!" Riku asked in panic.

"Don't worry, we can get out of here without getting caught," I calmed him down and pointed to one of the secret exits, "Look, we can escape by going through there."

"Good thinking, Crystal. Let's go," we all head to the exit, until Kuroe and his gang grabbed us from running away.

"Hold it!" Kuroe yelled while twisting Akane's arm to her back, "If we're going to have to go the Facility, you will too!"

Akane glared at Kuroe and elbow jabbed him. She then punched across the face and flipped him to the ground, "Don't even try to get us involved with your mess!"

I managed to knocked down both of his gangs as well and followed Akane and Riku to the exit. Soon, the securities managed to catch up and surrounded us.

"Don't move!" one of them said, "Or else you will get hurt!"

"Crap," I whispered, "Akane, how many smoke bombs you have left?"

"About couple more," she answered as she reached into her bag quietly. However, one of the Sector Securities saw her and aimed a Taser at her.

"Might as well drop your bag missy!" he said while giving her a threatening face.

Akane gritted her teeth and glared at him, "Make me."

All of the sudden, two small electric darts shot out at her, but I quickly managed to get in front of Akane, and was ready to take a shock instead.

"CRYSTAL, NO!" Akane and Riku cried.

I shut my eyes close, expecting to feel the electric shock around my body and then passed out in front of them. However, I didn't feel any pain. Once I open my eyes, I saw some kind of blue, shining barrier, surrounding me, Akane, and Riku from being electrocuted. I lowered my hands down and soon, the barrier faded away. The Sector Securities dropped his Taser and stared at me in shock.

"How...How did she do that?" I heard him mutter. Every other Sector Securities also stared at me in shock. However, Akane took the chance and threw couple of smoke bombs on the ground, creating black smokes around the securities. She then motioned at us to escape.

"C'mon you two. Let's get out of here!"

We passed through the securities, who were coughing from the smoke, and finally headed outside to freedom.

"FINALLY!" Riku shouted in relief.

"Man, I thought we're goners for good," Akane leaned against the wall and sighed. She then stared at me, "Come to think of it, did you create that barrier yourself?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Soon, I felt the sharp pain on my head and burning sensation in my eyes.

_Crap, _I thought, _This is the same thing that happens to me back when I was in Team Satisfaction. _Suddenly, I felt really heavy on my body and staggered to the ground. Akane and Riku gasped and kneeled down to me.

"Crystal! What's wrong?!" Akane asked.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, "Somehow, I feel tired. It's almost as if my body is being drained."

I opened my eyes to get a better view of Akane, who gave me an shocking expression.

"Uh, Crystal," she said, "What color is your eyes?"

I stared at her like she was crazy for asking that question, "They're violet of course. Why?"

"Well then, take a look at yourself right here," Akane hold up a small mirror (which I don't know where she got it from) for me to look at my reflection. What I saw from my eyes was not the color violet, but the color blue. To be more precise, my eyes were glowing bright blue. I jerked back and stared at my reflection in shock.

"Oh god," I cried, "WHAT HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Hey calm down!" Akane grabbed my shoulders, trying to make me to stop freaking out, "It can't be that bad. I mean, your eyes are going back to normal soon...I think."

My heart rate slowed down a bit, and I felt no more burning in my eyes. As I looked through the mirror again, my eye stop glowing and return to a usual violet color.

"See?" Akane pointed out.

Riku looked straight at me in concern, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I wonder why this happens?" Suddenly, my mind flashbacked to the past."

*Flashback*

_"Crystal, what happen to your eyes?" Yusei asked_

_"What...What do you mean?" I breath heavily. Honestly, the pain is getting worse, I can hardly bear it._

_"Y-Your eyes, they're glowing blue."_

*Flashback ended*

I blinked really hard. Wait a minute...this isn't the first time this happens to me. Perhaps, whenever I use my power, my eyes started glowing.

"Something wrong?" Akane asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Anyway, we should get out of here," Akane remarked, "Hopefully our duel runner hasn't been taken?"

All three of us got up and walked away to the secret area. Suddenly, I stopped my feet and felt the essence of aura hiding around the buildings. Akane and Riku read my expression and looked around cautiously.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere!" I shouted, "Show yourself!"

Soon, four men in black suits and sunglasses appeared and surrounded us from escaping. Each and everyone of them have their earphones on.

"Sorry for sneaking around you, but we need you to come with us," one of them said. Akane and I put ourselves into a fighting stances with Riku hiding between us. One of the men in black just sighed.

"Y'know, we can do this in a easy way or a hard way.

Within a swift of time, I felt a hard smack on the back of my head, and all of a sudden, I blacked out.

**Me: And that's that.**

**Akane: Another cliffhanger?!**

**Me: Don't whine!**

**Crystal: So...I just gain a new power.**

**Me: That's right!**

**Crystal: Which is pretty unusual because what am I anyway?**

**Me: Not telling you! Otherwise, it will ruin the whole story. Anyway, I'm excited to continue on with the story because exciting things are going to happen soon. So please R&R! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Finally, the next chapter. This chapter is getting intense. Trust me. Now Crystal is going to get involve with the climax of the story. Anyway, let's start! Enjoy! Don't forget R&R.**

**Chapter 20**

I stirred around for a bit and tried to get up, But then I realized that I was blindfolded, and I can feel myself sitting on a chair with my wrists and ankles tied up. Great, I thought, They totally kidnapped us. Good thing I have the ability to see through my blindfolds. As I look through, every object in the room has been outline in blue light. There's a desk in front and an exit door behind it. Where the heck am I? I asked myself.

Suddenly, I felt two familiar auras besides me, "Akane! Riku!"

Akane and Riku finally regained consciousness and stirred around. No doubt that they were in the same position as I am.

"Crystal, is that you?" Akane called out in panic.

"Yes, it's me," I replied, "Are you and Riku okay?"

"Okay?" Riku hissed, "I HATE BEING BLIND! This is the second time this happens to me!"

"I feel ya, little bro," Akane agreed, "That's not the only thing that pisses me off. They took my deck and katana away from me."

"Actually, they took my deck too," I said as I felt around my back pocket, "Are they involved with the Sector Securities?"

Akane shook her head, "Probably would make more sense of they didn't knock us out and blindfolded us."

"Oh."

"Then, exactly where are we?" Riku asked.

"We're in some kind of room with-" before I can continue explaining, the door slammed open. The sound of footsteps came towards us and our blindfold was removed quickly. I blinked couple of times and got a better view of the people around us. Two people behind us, no doubt, we're the ones who knock me, Akane, and Riku unconscious and took us here. Now, they were guarding us to make sure none of us are making attempts to untied ourselves and escape. I narrowed my eyes to the man in red coat and purple hair, whose face looks like...a clown?

"Ah, I see you three are awake," said the purple hair clown.

Akane started twitching her eyes in suspicion, "Uh...who the heck are you?"

"My name is Yeager," he answered calmly, "We're the ones who brought you here."

He let out an unusual, creepy laugh, which made me shuddered.

"Yeah, I think we can see that," I remarked.

"Was tying us up and blindfolding us were that necessary?" Akane asked.

"Well," Yeager replied, "Considering that you three are feisty during that Sector Security raid, I supposed that we have to. Anyway, we brought you here because our director wants to see you."

Yeager faced towards the door, "Goodwin sir, they wide awake and conscious now."

A tall man with long white hair and pale blue eyes, dressed in a grey suit, walked through the door and stood in front of us. He stared at us and slightly grinned.

"Ah, so we finally met," he said calmly.

I glared at him. Somehow, I got a bad vibe from him, "Who are you and what do want from us?"

"As you can see, I'm Rex Godwin, director of the Neo Domino City and Sector Security," he replied calmly, "I'm surprised you three made it here in Neo Domino City without getting caught."

"Well, I think we already are," Akane muttered and look up at Godwin, "Why did you kidnapped us?"

"Hmm, Yeager, bring the projector here," Goodwin ordered.

"Yes, sir," Yeager reached inside of his jacket and pulled out some kind projector. After he handed it to Godwin, the screen appeared, revealing the picture of Akane and some of her profile data.

**Name: Hitomi Akane**  
**Age: 17**  
**Birthday: Oct 14**  
**Height: 5'4 ft**  
**Weight: 98 lbs**  
**Origin: Satellite**

"Hmm," Godwin scanned through Akane's profile, "Hitomi Akane, isn't it? It says here that you gambled by dueling since the age of twelve. Disguised yourself as Scarlet Flame Huntress, you've been snooping around taking money from innocent people. Quite cruel, don't you think?"

Akane stared at him in shock, "T-That's..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Akane and I turned to Riku, who was yelling at Godwin, "Akane did all of this so she can take care of us! She's been having a hard time since Sho died and we all did too. True, it may be wrong for her to do those kinds of things, but that won't change the fact that she did this because she loves us and wants the best for us!"

"Riku..." Akane's eyes sparkled in tears, and I was touched by Riku'a defenses.

"Hmph, quite a feisty little brother you have here," Godwin turned back to the projector, "Though, there are many interesting things about you, Akane. You possess many different skills in dueling, which involves only using fire attribute cards. Quite risky, but it definitely shows your passion. I'm sure that you could become a professional duelist by now."

Akane glared at him cooly, keeping her suspicion. Godwin then turned directly to me, "As for you, you also have amazing qualities as a duelist."

The screen on the projector changed, showing the picture and profile of myself.

**Name: Crystal**  
**Age: 16**  
**Birthday: June 15**  
**Height: 5'2 ft**  
**Weight: 95 lbs**  
**Origin: Satellite**

Godwin scanned through my profile carefully, "Hmm, Crystal isn't it. It seems like you don't have a last name, do you?"

I shook my head, "I don't. I never have one."

Godwin scanned through my profile again and nodded, "That would explain why. It says that you were found in the Satellite unconscious and have amnesia. There's not much background information here to be mention. However, it says that you possess a supernatural power."

I blinked in surprise, thinking how does he know all this. He continued on.

"One, you have the ability to read auras. You can tell a person's motive, feelings, and presence. You have quite a strong intuition. Two, you create some kind of energy barrier to protect yourself, which is shown in the video."

The projector's screen changed and show a clip of the Security raid from earlier. Here, I can see myself with my hands held up glowing which cause a barrier to appear, which protects me, Akane, and Riku from the electric shocks.

Godwin read the expression on my face, "You look surprise to see this."

"That's because I've never done that before until now," I said. I guess my powers are still developing.

Godwin nodded, "I see. At first, I thought you're a psychic duelist, but none of them can create barriers like that without summoning a spell card. This would prove that you're different from them."

I arched my eyebrow at him in suspicion. There's something strange about him.

"The reason I brought you two here, well, plus your little brother, is that I'm looking for duelists to cooperate with me with the Fortune Cup."

I stared at him in confusion, "The Fortune Cup?"

"I heard about it," Akane started explaining to me, "It's a tournament where couple of duelist are invited to participate in it."

"That's is correct," Goodwin replied to her explanation, "And with that being said, you two are invited to compete in it, only under my cooperation."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted him, "Why do you want us to participate so badly? What is your purpose behind it?"

Goodwin paused for a moment, "Have either of the three of you heard of a Crimson Dragon?"

I shook my head and turned toward to Akane and Riku, who gave me the 'nope, never heard about it either' looks. Goodwin cleared his throat and started explaining.

"Long ago, there were five people worship the Crimson Star, and the star granted these people the power to fight off evil. They are called 'Signers'. Every five thousand years, they will be reawaken to fight throughout the battle."

"So you're saying that five thousand years had already passed?" I asked him.

"Correct," he said.

"Then, what does this have to do anything with us?" Akane asked.

"We had already observe from your duels earlier once you came to Neo Domino City. Based on your skills, you and Crystal may have the capability to be able to awaken the Signers. That's why we brought you here, so you can cooperate with us."

Akane sighed and glared at Goodwin, "Sorry Goodwin. As much as I love dueling in a competition, I refuse to participate. I'm not putting a lot of trust in you."

Goodwin stared at Akane in disappointment, "If that's the case, then suit yourself. I'm only interest in your friend here, anyway," he then eyed towards and I nervously sweated and gulped.

"Me?"

He nodded, "Perhaps with this unusual power of yours, you can help us to awaken the Signers."

I paused and thought for a minute. Then, I looked straight into his eyes, "No. I refuse as well."

"Hmm, interesting," Goodwin kept his hand behind his back and started pacing around, "If neither of you were interest in participating, maybe you two are not interest in what may happen to your family there."

"WHAT?!" all three of us exclaimed.

Goodwin eyed on Akane, whose eyes show fear and confusion, "I'll let you in on little details."

He bend over and whispered really softly into Akane's ears that neither Riku and I can hear what he said. However, by looking at her shocking expression, I can tell Akane does not like what she heard and started shaking.

"You...YOU BASTARD!"

Goodwin smirked at her. I noticed he must have done something wrong.

I hissed at him, "What did you do to the Kurosaki and the twins?!"

"We are temporarily holding them in hostage since you got here."

"YOU BASTARD!" I angrily repeated what Akane said to him.

"Why did you do this to them?" Akane asked him, "They have nothing to do with this!"

"Just hoping this would change your mind. If you don't agree to participate, then that little family of yours will get hurt. Also, you three knew that it's illegal for Satellite natives to trespass here. Perhaps we can also send you straight to the Facility," Goodwin smirked at us.

"Go ahead and do whatever you want with me," Akane snarled while shaken in horror, "But you can't hurt my family like that."

"I can and I will," he replied, "That is...unless you agree to cooperate with me."

Akane snarled at him, "The hell I would. Don't try to screw with me."

Goodwin humped, "Since you're not willing to participate, perhaps we can just-"

"WAIT!" I interrupted them. All faces were turned to me. I stared straight into Goodwin's eyes.

"You said that least one of us has to participate right?" I asked him, "You only need me to awaken the 'Signers' don't you?"

Goodwin nodded, "Yes, that is correct."

I took a deep breath. I don't know why he's doing this to us, but I'm not going to let him hurt Akane's beloved family like this. I know I have to do something, "Then, let me participate in the Fortune Cup."

Akane and Riku stared at me in shock, "Crystal, you're not serious aren't you?"

I ignored them, "I'll participate in the Fortune Cup. But in return, you're going to have to let Akane and Riku go back to Satellite and release their family."

Goodwin stared at me, "Interesting, but are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. Why?"

Goodwin walked towards and cupped my chin, making me look straight into his eyes, "Because you didn't agree to it at first so I have to make sure. Of course, you're going to have to do everything I say. Otherwise," he then made me face my two friends, "You'll might be putting your friends in danger. So, what do you say?"

I took a deep breath and gave him a serious look, "I'll do it. But release my friends first."

Goodwin smiled and let go of my chin, "Then it's decided," he nodded to the guards, "Go ahead and release them. Also, return their decks and other belongings to them."

The guards obeyed and untied us. I rubbed my wrist, which was red from the rope tighten around me. These guards sure do know how to tie a knot. Akane and Riku ran towards me.

"Crystal, you not serious about going with that guy are you?" Akane whispered.

"I have to Akane," I said to her sadly, "You know what may happen to you and your siblings."

Akane put her hand on my shoulder, "Look, you don't have to do this."

I sighed, "Akane, listen. You and Riku need to go back to Satellite and see Kurosaki and the twins again. They really want to see you two again. I...I just don't want you and the others to be in danger because of me."

Akane shook her head, "I would never think that. None of us do. I just don't want to leave you like this.

I looked at her brown eyes sadly. I know this feeling. It was the same feeling I have when I left Yusei and the others. Now, I had to do this to my best friend who save me from the Sector Securities two years ago.

"I still have to do this. Tell Kurosaki and the twins that I said good-bye," I hugged Akane and let my tears fall from my eyes, "And Akane, thanks for everything. You really are a good friend."

Akane stood still and tried to fight back her own tears. She then hugged me back, "Then, good luck in the Fortune Cup and be safe."

After hugging each other for a minute, we let go, and I follow the Goodwin and the guards outside of the building. Soon enough, there was a limo outside and I gawked in surprise.

"Am I suppose to get in that?" I asked while pointing at it.

The guards nodded. I was about to get in when I heard a voice.

"WAIT!" Riku ran up to me with Akane following after him.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked him.

He started panting and held out his hands, revealing couple of cards, "Crystal, if you're going to participate in the Fortune Cup, take these with you."

I took the cards from him and scanned through them. Some of these are traps and spell cards that are able to support one or two certain monsters. Shining Angel Circle, Dark Angel Armor, Shining Shadow Stream, and so on. I looked back at him in doubt, "Riku, are you sure?"

He nodded, "You have Cecilia, Guardian Angel of Light, right? These cards will be able to support her. Though, some of them are require with Toki, Fallen Guardian Angel of Darkness on the field."

My mind hit to the realization that Cecilia has been trying to find her friend, Toki. With these two together, they're pretty much going to be in sync.

"But still, I'm sure these cards will be good use to you someday," he continued and looked away.

I smiled and kissed Riku on the cheek, "Thank you, Riku. I'll be sure to use them well."

Sure enough, Riku blushed deep red and I giggled. We heard Akane snickered at her little brother, who glared at her. Akane then gave me a slip of paper.

"Crystal, this is the address of where to find Bridget. I'll tell her what happen, so whenever you need help, you can always come to her."

I nodded and place the note in the pocket. I waved the last good-bye to them and climbed inside the limo. Soon, the limo drove us away and I looked back through the window and saw my friends waving at me good-bye until we can no longer see each other. I turned away and sadly looked down to the ground.

"You sure are lucky to have precious friends like them." I looked up and saw Goodwin sitting across from me. I had totally forgotten that he was with me all this time.

"That's because Akane saved me two years ago and gave me a place to live," I sternly explained to him, "If I haven't met her, I don't know what would've happen to me."

"I see," Goodwin reached into his jacket and held out a deck of cards, "I believe this is yours."

I realized this is my deck, so I snatched it and scanned through them. I sighed in relief when I saw that all of my cards are in there and held them to my chest. Thank goodness, they're safe.

"Hmm, you treasure you're cards a lot," he commented.

I glared at him annoyingly, "I wouldn't say that for someone who took my deck away and made me scare to death that I'll lose them forever. Anyway, I still have questions for you Goodwin."

He nodded, "Go on."

"Earlier, you said that you're only interest in me because I possess some kind of supernatural power. That I can imagine, but I felt that there's something more than that. What are the other reason you want me to participate in the Fortune Cup so badly?"

Goodwin crossed his arms and stared at me, "I'll answer that question, but answer this first. You're associated with Jack Atlas and Fudo Yusei, aren't you?"

The names struck me, "No way. You know Yusei and Jack?"

Goodwin smirked, "From your expression, I'll consider that as a yes. And to answer your question, I might be able to get the connection between you and them."

"But..." my hands started to shaken, "What do Yusei and Jack have to do with this? Are they Signers by any chance?"

"Jack Atlas for sure, yes," he replied and nodded, "For Yusei, however, it is unclear, yet we're suspecting him to be. There are two more people who we are also suspecting to be Signers. Yeager."

"Yes, Goodwin," Yeager pulled up the screen from the mini-projector again. I looked closely at the screen and recognize Yusei and Jack on the list. There are two people whom I didn't recognize. One of them is a little girl with green pigtails and golden eyes name Ruka. The other one is an older girl name Izayoi Aki, who has burgundy hair and amber eyes.

"Then, all four of these people are supposedly Signers," I said to them, "So, all we need to do is to gather them and awaken their powers."

"Correct," Goodwin nodded impressively, "That is what the Fortune Cup is for."

I sat back and cross my arms, "I'm not saying this because I don't believe you, but are there any possible chance that this can also awaken the Crimson Dragon?"

"That is possible," Yeager answered, "This was proven earlier when Fudo Yusei and Jack Atlas were dueling each other in secret. All of a sudden, their marks start to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared. We wish we can provided the video clip and show it to you, but due to the power outage, it was unclear. But, I am certain that the Crimson Dragon definitely appeared."

"I see," I sighed, "Do you know where they are in Neo Domino City?"

"Jack is with us in our mansion, which we'll be heading to right now," Goodwin answered, "We can't tell you where exactly is Yusei, but for sure you'll be seeing him in the Fortune Cup."

I thought about Yusei and Jack for a bit. _Geez, _I thought, _How did you guys get into Neo Domino City?_

Then, I wonder what would they think of me when they finally see me since I left them two years ago. I faced Goodwin with a serious face, "If you say they're going to be there, then I'm going to need a disguise. Because sure enough, they're going to recognize me."

"Fair enough," Goodwin agreed, "We'll provide you one once we get there."

I nodded and turned away from him, facing the window. I gazed at the full moon with my thoughts filled with Yusei and Jack. I wonder what they're doing now. My heart started to ache. I can't believe I still miss them.

As we continued to pass by on the street, my eyes began to feel heavy. Probably because I'm still tired from the duel against Kuroe and from the Sector Security raid. I didn't even know how long I've been awake. Soon, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: We'll, here I am with another chapter. Sadly, this one is really short, but hopefully this will be good enough still. I want to provide the flashback of Crystal's memory since she still trying to search for. Now, this will be the part when she'll get to meet some more protagonist so be aware of that. Now enjoy and review. No, I do not own yugioh 5ds nor the songs. Just my oc, Crystal and her cards.**

**Chapter 21**

**_My heart is singing out,_**

_**Offering up a song to a neverending tomorrow**  
**The throbbing bounds of my heart cannot bound my hope**._

_I looked around to find out where that beautiful, singing voice is coming from. Across the field of flowers is a woman singing while picking flowers. I couldn't tell what she looks like, for that she's in a silhouette. However, I grew to love that song, so I slowly walked towards her._

_**The days become more fleeting**  
**Painting the wind of the season**  
**A fragment of memory suddenly comes to mind**_

_**The truth is recognized,**  
**And the far off woven light will...**  
**...embrace me once more before vanishing away.**  
**My heart is singing out,**  
**Offering up a song to a neverending tomorrow**_

_**To the blue future that I am composing...**  
**...I stretch out my hand.**  
**Oh, accelerating world...**  
**..Somehow be kind.**  
**Overflowing hopes and dreams are throbbing my heart.**_

_The woman in silhouette took noticed of me and smiled. Still, I can't see her face due to the shadows, but I still ran towards her._

_The woman held out her arms towards me and called my name._

_"Crystal."_

_She embrace me warmly and smile. I laughed as I enjoy the warm feeling in her arms._

_XXXX_

"Mmm, that dream again," I fluttered my eyes opened and started rubbing them. I looked around and saw that I'm not in the limo, but in luxurious room.

"Woah," I muttered while looking through the stuffs that I've never seen back in Satellite. Luxurious bed, flowery curtains, clean bathrooms, expensive ornaments. I admitted that they look amazing, but I felt out of place. Then, I realized something and took out my deck. Soon, Cecilia and everyone else appeared around.

_"Crystal, you're okay!" _Cecilia cried.

"Sorry you guys," I smiled at them in relief, "I got knocked out and someone took you guys away. Good thing I got you back."

_"Thank goodness," _Cecilia sighed in relief, "_All of a sudden, we thought we lost you."_

"Again, sorry," Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Everyone of my duel monsters disappeared.

"Come in," I replied.

Goodwin walked through the door, "Ah, I see you're awake."

"Um, how did I ended up here?" I asked.

"You were asleep on the way here," he answered, "I didn't want to wake you up, so I asked one of my servants to carry you here instead."

"Thanks, I guess," I continued to gazed around the room.

"I'll take that you're not familiar with these things around here," Goodwin read my expression.

I shook my head, "I've never seen anything like this back home."

"Well, I think you'll get use to it," he added, "Oh, just to let you know that the Fortune Cup will be in the few days, so be sure to be prepare for it."

I nodded. Good, cuz I need some time to organize my deck. Just then, I realized something, "Oh wait. Is it okay if I can go outside?"

Goodwin arched an eyebrow at me, "For what?"

"I just need to get something," I answered. By looking at his expression, I can tell he thinks I'm suspicious, "I won't run away. I promise I'll be back."

Goodwin nodded, "Then, be sure to be back by sunset. Also, take this card with you so the guards will let you in."

"Thank you," I took the card from him and left. I have to deal with a lot of hallways and doors until I finally made it outside. I turned around and gawked in amazement as I took a good view of the mansion. This is gigantic! I couldn't believe I'm in this place! Ah well, no time to do that. I have to find my duel runner. I pulled my hood up and walked away.

Few hours later, I searched around through the big city and observed some people living here. A lot of them were duelist, and they have a lot of cards that I never seen. I went to the place called Daimon Area, which looks pretty much like the Satellite. People living here and sleeping on the streets and tried to make through living. At least, I won't feel left out here. I continued to stroll around until I bumped into two small boys, one with green hair, and the other with brown hair and thick glasses. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two. Are you alright?" I helped them up.

"It's okay," the brown hair one replied, "We're fine. Thanks."

"No problem," I was about to walk away, when the green hair boy spoke to me.

"Hey, miss. Have you seen a Black Rose Witch around here?"

I gave him a puzzled expression, "A what now?"

"The Black Rose Witch. You don't know her?" I shook my head, and he stared at me in shock, "She's a legendary duelist who defeats other people by making her duel monsters come to life. They say she can be scary."

Shivers went through my spine, but I kept my cool, "Um, sorry. I'm not from around here, so I don't know who this Black Rose Witch is."

The green hair boy groaned, "I see."

"It's okay, Rua," the brown hair boy tried to cheer his friend up.

Now that I think about it, bringing duel monster to life. I had a bad feeling about this. I bend my knees down to the boy name Rua, "You know, you kids shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. Plus, you can't go and duel some strangers like that."

Rua only laughed and flexed his arms, "Don't worry. We're not scared of her. Right, Tenpei?"

"Y-Yeah..." Tenpei shrugged off.

I was going to protest, when all of a sudden, I felt an ominous presence. I stood up and sense the aura around me. All of the sudden, the ground shaking, and the crack appeared before us, "You two, get down!"

As I shielded Rua and Tenpei with my arms, the grounds started to split apart, revealing thorn bushes and vines. A roar echoed through the buildings. I looked and saw a dragon like creature with scales made out of rose petals.

"What in the world is that?!" I shouted. Just then, a woman with a black cloak and a plain white mask appeared.

"It's a Black Rose Witch!" Rua yelled and readied his duel disk, "All right, let's bring it on!"

"Oh no you don't!" I quickly grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and pulled him away with Tenpei running after us.

"Hey, what gives?!" Rua yelled at me, trying to break free of my grip.

"You want to be burn in crisp?!" I shouted at him.

"But?" he asked confusingly. Before he can protest, the dragon shot out a fiery breath at us. Holy crap, I thought, this is bad.

I went in front of the two boys, who were hiding behind me, and raised my hands up, creating a blue barrier around us. The blast nearly pushed me back, but I held on. I can feel my eyes glowing and some of the energy being zapped from my body. As soon as the blast stops, I fell to the ground, exhausted. Rua and Tenpei kneeled down to me, giving me worry looks on their face.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rua asked.

"Y-Yeah," I panted. I felt like my energy has been drained.

The dust cleared, and the Black Rose Witch came up to us, "Amazing, you also have special powers."

I stared at her in amazement and in terror. No doubt, she's a psychic duelist like Aoi. Only stronger. Through the sounds of the cracks and rebels, I heard a familiar voice.

"RUA!"

I turned around and gasped, because I immediately recognized him.

"No way...Yusei." I muttered. No doubt, he's the same Yusei I had known. His appearance hasn't really changed. He still has that spiky raven hair with golden highlights and deep blue eyes. The only difference was that he has a criminal mark jagged on his left side of his face. A red glow suddenly appeared on his right arm. Yusei held his right arm and groaned in pain. The Black Rose Witch took noticed of his arm glowing and was not pleased with it.

"WRETCHED MARK!" she condemned. She quickly slapped a card on her duel disk and made the purple light shine on us. We shield our eyes from the light until it fade away. All of the sudden, the woman disappeared. I thought about that woman. Somehow, she felt kinda shock, maybe frightened.

"Yusei!" Rua and Tenpei ran toward to the raven hair duelist.

"Are you two okay?" he asked in a brotherly toned voice.

"We're fine," Rua smiled, "It's thanks to this woman right here. She protected us from the Black Rose Witch's attack."

When Rua pointed at me, I quickly got up and pulled my hood over my eyes, not wanting Yusei to recognize me. Yusei looked at me with his blue eyes and took a step towards me. Oh no, please don't recognize me. I stepped back away from him and spoke out, "I-It was nothing. I have to go!"

"Wait, who are you?" he grabbed my hand, but I slapped it away and ran off, not even bother to look back at him.

**Me: And that's that.**

**Crystal: Thanks for putting myself in danger and nearly got myself killed.**

**Me: Hey, at least be happy you're still alive.**

**Crystal: Is the next chapter is the Fortune Cup?**

**Me: No, but we're almost there! There's things we need to prepare first before that.**

**Crystal: So...once we enter the Fortune Cup, who am I going against?**

**Me: Not telling you!**

**Crystal: *cries* Whyyyyy?!**

**Me: Because it will ruin the whole story. You'll find out soon. Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
